


Katonák Kézikönyve

by blu_rin



Category: Gossip (Japanese Band), Jrock, マルコ | Marco (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: "2014. július 1.Le akarom tépni a maszkját, a földhöz vágni, és addig taposni rajta, amíg az egészből csak szövetdarabkák maradnak. A századunk a fegyelmen alapszik, ő pedig megtestesíti mindazt, ami csak ellentétben áll a fegyelemmel. Gyűlölöm."Saku százados, az egységében rend és fegyelem uralkodik, az öntelt porontyokból pedig kivétel nélkül kezes bárányt nevel. Kivéve Zeroból. Az újonc közlegény ugyanis mindig a saját feje után megy, ami persze mindig éles kontrasztban áll Saku parancsaival.





	1. 2014. július 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Karmának.

Ma megkapom az újoncokat a századba. Az előléptetések és a hadsereg létszámának bővülése miatt húsz emberrel kevesebben lettünk, és négyesével veszem szemre az újakat, de valamiért az utolsó körben csak három új pofa állt meg az íróasztalom előtt ma reggel. Az irodám szürke és egyhangú, akárcsak az egyenruhák, a falakról mállik a festék, az egyik ablaktábla félig leszakadt. A hadseregfejlesztés nem tartalmazta magában a tisztek életkörülményeinek feljavítását. Pedig roppant hálás lettem volna érte, de tényleg.  
Nézem a neveket. Akane. Satsuki. Zero. Ritsu. Hol a picsámban lehet a negyedik? Kényelmesen, már-már lustán állok fel a székemről, és merev tekintettel nézek végig az újakon. Az egyikük verejtékezik. Ó, csodás! A másik kettő meg se rezzen. Már sejtem, kik pucolják ki ma este a vécécsészéket.  
– Neveket! – csattanok fel, a kezemben a fényképes akta, bár egyiküket sem ismerem meg a képeken. Hihetetlen gyökér fotósok vannak a hadseregben, az én igazolványképem sem hasonlít önmagamra. De nem szólalnak meg. Ahogy kinéznek is, esküszöm, nem ússzák meg fodrász és hajfestés nélkül a mai napot.  
– Akane! – A legalacsonyabb, lila hajú férfi előrelép, haptákba vágja magát, és szinte már-már tökéletes tisztelgést produkál. Ezt már szeretem!  
– Satsuki!  
A vörös hajú, langaléta férfi tiszteleg, a tekintete komoly marad. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy a főnökség mégsem az év legreménytelenebb újoncaival ajándékozott meg.  
– Zero!  
Csend. Néma, kínos csend. Felsóhajtok.  
– Ritsu!  
Az utolsó közlegény is tiszteleg, kissé bénán, de egynek elmegy.  
– Hol van Zero? – kérdezem tőle.  
– Az épület oldalánál láttam utoljára, uram. Használhatom a zsebkendőmet, uram?  
Felsóhajtok, de nem hagyom figyelmen kívül az utolsó kérdését. Hitetlenül elröhögöm magam, majd vállba veregetem Ritsut. Ezek szerint csak a melegtől izzadt. Végtére is, nyár közepe van. Még okozhat meglepetéseket.  
– Igen. Aztán lóduljatok, készítsétek elő a lőteret!  
Tisztelegnek, és egyszerre távozunk az irodámból. Az épület elé érve jobbra fordulnak, én pedig balra. Van egy sejtésem, hol találom meg azt a balfácán Zerot, aki sajnálatos módon ma egész nap a klotyók fölött fog görnyedni, és annyira leköti majd a munka, hogy sajnos ebédkor sem fog tudni megjelenni. Milyen sajnálatos…  
Mihelyst beveszem a kanyart, meglátok egy újoncot az épület oldalának dőlve, a kezében cigaretta, az arcán maszk, amelyet a kisujjával emel meg, miközben szív egy mély slukkot. Ó, hogy az a..!  
– Tilos a dohányzás! – csörtetek eléje, és az arcába üvöltök. Nem mond semmit, de a tekintete mindent elárul, ahogy megemeli a fél szemöldökét. Egy szót nem szól, ebből a lesajnáló nézésből azonban mindent értek, és hihetetlenül felkúrja az agyamat. Kikapom a kezéből a csikket, és a bal kezemmel a kaszárnyák felé intek.  
– Vécépucolás! Most, és ma nem kapsz ebédet, világos? És vedd le azt a maszkot, vagy letépem rólad!  
Szórakozottan végigmér, és egy hanyag tisztelgést követően elsétál. Dühtől remegve nézem, ahogy távolodik, és egy hatalmas sóhaj kíséretében beleszívok a cigarettájába. Zero magas, a haja festett szőke, és rövidre nyírt, semmi extra nincs benne, annyi különbözteti meg az átlag közlegénytől, hogy ott van az arcán az az idegesítő maszk.  
Miután elszívtam a cigit, elnyomom a földön a csikket, és visszavonulok az irodámba ebédig. Átolvasom az újak aktáit, különösképp az utolsó négyes érdekel. Akane magaviselete kiválónak ígérkezik, állítólag pontosan és gyorsan teljesíti a parancsokat, csak beszélni nem szokott. Na, ezen változtatnom kell. Majd a holnap reggeli gyakorlatnál elérem, hogy kiengedje a hangját. Satsuki pont olyan, amilyennek látszik. Behemót dög, akihez képest a csigák kétszáz kilométer per órával száguldanak, de ő is engedelmes fiú. Ők ketten már most nagyon tetszenek, bár még ki kell találnom, mivel gyorsítom fel Satsuki munkafolyamatát. Ritsuról csupa jót és kiválót írnak, egyedül csak az irányítóképesség hiányát emelik ki. Ezért nem léptették már ott elő. Egy újabb kiváló, engedelmes katona. Na, de Zero… Kihágások sora, számtalan fegyelmi a maszkja miatt, parancsmegtagadás, cigarettázás a hálókörletben, egész kis lajstroma van az apróbb, ám felettébb bosszantó bűnökről. De semmi vész. Ha a kiképzés során nem törik meg, itt száz százalék, hogy rendre fogom tanítani, amúgy sem ő az egyetlen az újak közül, akinek jó pár napig a mosdók fölé kell majd görnyednie.  
Önelégülten vonulok át az ebédlőbe, és ülök le a külön asztalomhoz, ahol rajtam kívül senki nem ül. Nem igazán szeretem előléptetni az embereket, meg amúgy is, ez a vezetőség asztala, a században pedig én vagyok az egyedüli vezetőség. Az a kevés tiszt is elvegyül. Elégedetten nézek végig az asztalokon, Akanét és Satsukit egyből kiszúrom a különös hajszínük miatt, az újoncok között foglaltak helyet úgy, ahogy azt kijelöltem. Nagyon helyes, és Ritsu is köztük van, ahogy látom. Aztán a tekintetem megakad azon az átkozott maszkoson. Lassan állok fel. Csend. A csevegés és a pálcikák zörgése abbamarad. Tudja, hogy észrevettem, de nem mozdul, miközben közeledek hozzá, csak bámul. Már megint ugyanazzal az arrogáns, öntelt nézésével találom szembe magamat, amikor megragadom a gallérját, és halkan, kimérten formálom meg a szavakat.  
– Kifelé a vécékhez! Most! És vedd le azt a nyavalyás maszkot! – nyúlok az arca felé, de megragadja a csuklóimat, olyan erővel, hogy elernyednek a kezeim, majd feláll, és újból végigmér, ezúttal mintha valamiféle kíváncsiság is csillanna a szemeiben. Tiszteleg, és elsétál. A katonák viszont még mindig bámulnak, rengeteg tekintet vizslat.  
– Tömjétek a tápot, balfácánok! – rivallok rájuk, mielőtt újból helyet foglalnék az asztalomnál. Ebéd után a katonák szétszélednek, mindenki megy gyakorolni, csak az a tizenkilenc újonc marad, akik még nem tudják a dolgukat.  
– Alkossatok ismét négyes csoportokat, és egy hármasat. Három csapat húzza a belét a gyakorlópályára, az egyik tisztem pár hét alatt minden hájat leolvaszt a kis tojáshéjas seggetekről! A maradék eredjen a lőtérre, és kétóránként váltsátok egymást vacsoráig.  
Tisztelegnek, páran igencsak hanyagul, ők még nem tudják, hogy vacsora után mennek Zerohoz takarítónőt játszani. Akane tisztelgése ismét kiváló, nem csalódom benne, így őt félreintem, mielőtt indulna a többiekkel.  
– Akane. Nézd meg, mit csinál a kis barátunk a klotyóknál, és jelents az irodámban. Utána mehetsz gyakorolni.  
Bólint és tiszteleg, de egy szót sem szól. Önelégült vigyorral szólok utána.  
– Akane!  
Megfordul.  
– Mondd, hogy igenis!  
Megrándul a szája sarka. Már csak mi ketten maradtunk az étkezőben. Motyog valamit, és már indulna a dolgára, de nem eresztem.  
– Nem hallottam! – A vonásai nem változnak, az ádámcsutkája megmoccan, ahogy nyel egyet.  
– Igenis!  
A hangja furcsa, és még így sem éri el azt a hangerőt, amelyet kívánnék egy katonától, de egyelőre megteszi. Határozott fejlődés az előbbi motyorgásához képest, így hagyom, hadd menjen. Még felhörpintek egy pohár vizet, aztán átvonulok az irodámba, ahol átnézem a holnapi erőltetett menet terveit. A tiszteimen kívül senki sem tudja, hogy mi vár holnap ezekre a mamlaszokra. És van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Zero és az a pár suhanc a kelleténél többet fog kutyagolni.  
Kopognak az ajtón, gondolom, Akane az.  
– Tessék! – kiáltok ki, és nem kell csalódnom. Gondosan becsukja maga mögött az ajtót, tiszteleg, majd rám mered. Idegesen pillantok rá. Miért egy olyan férfitől kérek jelentést, aki még csak kiabálni sem tud rendesen, nemhogy beszélni?  
– Jelents! – intek neki, mire ismét nyel egyet, mielőtt motyogni kezdene. Az asztalra csapok, szeme se rebben. – Hangosabban! – rivallok rá.  
– Jelentem, a közlegény a csempének támaszkodva cigarettázik.  
Na, végre! Akanével tényleg nincs más baj azon kívül, hogy nem tud beszélni. De majd megtanítom. A végén még tisztet csinálok belőle, ha tényleg olyan ügyesen lő és küzd, amennyire az aktája írja.  
– Pihenj! Elmehetsz.  
Ahogy csukódik az ajtó, felsóhajtok. Úgy tűnik Zero tényleg kitűnő a parancsmegtagadásban. Lassú, kimért léptekkel indulok meg a mosdók felé. Amikor belépek, megcsap a cigarettafüst illata, és hirtelen ismét feltámad bennem a vágy egy szálra. Kibaszott jól esne! De nem, megyek tovább, mígnem odaérek az utolsó fülkéhez a folyosón, ahonnan az a barom a füstöt eregeti. Belépek, majd becsapom magam mögött az ajtót. Még csak pillantásra sem méltat, így eléje állok, kikapom a kezéből a csikket, elnyomom a vécéülőkén és hagyom, hogy a földre essen. Úgyis ő takarítja fel.  
– Mit mondtam neked? – A hangom halk, fenyegető. Nem válaszol, felvonja a szemöldökét, akárcsak délelőtt.  
– Mit mondtam neked? – kiáltok a pofájába. – Velem te ne szórakozz, mert ha nem tudlak kibaszatni a seregből, akkor a kutyákkal fogsz aludni, megértetted?  
Nem mozdul.  
– Megértetted? – ordítom. – Válaszolj, ha a felettesed kérdez valamit!  
Csend. Csak a zihálásom hallatszik, ahogy az arcát fürkészem, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal kapok a maszkja felé, hogy leszedjem róla. Azonban a kezem megáll a levegőben, hihetetlen erővel szorítja a csuklómat, és bár sok mindent kiálltam a kiképzés során, és nem véletlenül vagyok százados, éppen csak nem kiáltok fel. Elenged, a karom ernyedten csapódik az oldalamnak, de próbálom palástolni a fájdalmamat.  
– Takarítsam ki a vécéket, ezt mondta, uram. És megértettem.  
A hangja rekedtes a cigarettától, halkan beszél, mégis egy pillanatra úgy érzem, mintha kiütne a nyeregből, ezért újból támadok, ezúttal ismét szavakkal.  
– Helyes. És vedd le azt a rongyot fejedről, mert tényleg le fogom tépni. Tudtommal nem vagy leprás.  
Kiköpök, a nyálam a maszkjára fröccsen. Érzem a tekintetén, hogy mosolyog, miközben az egyenruhája ujjával letörli az anyagot. Micsoda arrogáns seggfej! Sarkon fordulok, és elindulok az ajtó felé. A kezem a kilincsen, amikor megfordulok. Még mindig engem néz. Fintorgok.  
– Ma nincs vacsora. Akane ellenőrizni fog még. Ha nem dolgozol, mész a kutyákhoz. Jyulie nem valami barátságos. A helyedben örülnék, amíg még csak a klotyókat pucoltatom veled.  
Távozom. Le akarom tépni a maszkját, a földhöz vágni, és addig taposni rajta, amíg az egészből csak szövetdarabkák maradnak. A századunk a fegyelmen alapszik, ő pedig megtestesíti mindazt, ami csak ellentétben áll a fegyelemmel. Gyűlölöm.


	2. 2014. július 2.

A szobám falára felakasztott térképet tanulmányozom, az egyik kezemben egy öntapadós vörös korong, a térkép több pontjára rakott pontokhoz hasonló. Belepillantok a jegyzeteimbe, hogy ellenőrizzem az elméletem helyességét, majd a korongot a Funagata északi oldalára helyezem, a papírjaimat a párnám alá teszem.   
Aki tud a térképről, az mind bolondnak tart. Nem hiába. Rajtam kívül senki sem hiszi el, hogy újra háború lesz. Amikor az oroszok játszi könnyedséggel elfoglalták négy északi prefektúránkat, a csaták abbamaradtak. A kormány könnyedén veszi, a katonaságot továbbra is fenn tartják a látszat kedvéért, de úgy hiszik, végleg megszabadultunk az ellenségtől. Sültbolondok. Játszi könnyedséggel vették el a területeket tőlünk, miért állnának le végleg, ha ennyire egyszerű lenne az egész? Készülnek valamire. Ez a valami pedig bármelyik nap bekövetkezhet.   
Amikor ezt előadtam az ezredesemnek, kinevetett. Kiváló, ámde bogaras katonának nevezett, viszont az elhivatottságommal az enyém az egyik legjobb század, így megtarthattam a tisztségemet. Az már más kérdés, hogy az én osztagomon csinálja a legtöbb erőltetett menetet és gyakorlatot, de vagy megtanulják élvezni, vagy kirakom a szűrjüket.   
Kisétálok a hálókörletből, és gyakorlótérre megyek. Páran már nyújtanak a lelkesebbek közül, amikor megjelenek, tisztelegnek. Biccentek. Az újak közül még senki sincs itt. Odaintek az egyik katonának.   
– Kerítsd elő az újoncokat! – adom ki a parancsot. Újból tiszteleg, és elnyargal. Közben lassanként megtelik előttem a pálya, egyre többen nyújtanak, már tudják, mire számítsanak. Nálam a reggeli előtti gyakorlat nem csak holmi futkosás meg pár laza vállkörzés. Ó, nem! Amikor a katona visszatér az újakkal, páran a hátsó sorok felé iszkolnak. A duruzsoló csevegés már-már bántja a fülemet, így veszek egy mély levegőt.  
– Csendet! Tisztelegj! – kiáltom. Pár újonc összerezzen a hangomra, de hamarosan az egész század tiszteleg előttem. Ez mindig büszkeséggel tölt el.   
– Tíz tízes sort! Utána pihenj! – A parancsot ezúttal halkabban adom ki, de a hangomat még így is garantáltan mindenhol hallják. A katonák elkezdenek sorokba rendeződni, közben számolgatom az első két sort, hogy biztos mindkettőben tízen legyenek. Amikor abbamarad a mozgolódás, megindulok a katonák mellett. Tíz, tíz, tíz… Mindig tíz. Kivéve az utolsó sorban. Kilenc. Egy valaki hiányzik. És ekkor beugrik. Lassan előresétálok, a járásom peckes. Intek az egyik tisztemnek.   
– Futtasd meg őket! A szokásos.  
Tiszteleg, majd átveszi a helyemet, és már kezdene belelkesedni, amikor még visszaszólok:  
– Ha visszaértem, lefutod te is.  
A fogát szívva bólint, én pedig megindulok a hálókörletek felé. Az újoncok részlege felé veszem az irányt, ahol kopogás nélkül nyitok be az egyetlen csukott ajtón. Zero háttal nekem alszik az ágyában, lassú, egyenletes szuszogása töri csak meg a szoba csendjét. Nesztelenül lépkedek oda hozzá, és megforgatom a szememet, amikor észreveszem, hogy még most is rajta van az a nyavalyás maszk. Milyen kár, hogy ma nem viselheti… Már nyúlok a nevetséges darab felé, amikor hirtelen rámarkol a csuklómra, és csavar rajta egyet. Nem bírom megállni, felszisszenek, és hátrébb lépek egyet.   
– Uram – ásítja, ahogy felül, és hanyagul tiszteleg közben.   
– Öt perced van felöltözni. Utána jössz, és beállsz reggeli gyakorlatra. A többiek utána mennek reggelizni, te pedig kitakarítod az irodámat. Tegnap rengeteg sarat hordtak be – sorolom a teendőit. – Gondolom, már csináltál éhgyomorral erőltetett menetet.   
Sarkon fordulok, és kimegyek a szobából. Megtámaszkodom a szemközti falnál, és legszívesebben rágyújtanék. Zero felbasz. Nem kéne éheztetnem, sőt, utálom ezt csinálni, mert már nekem is volt részem erőltetett menetben éhesen, elcsigázottan. De nem törhetek meg. A parancs az parancs. Kiadtam. Ennyi. Meglepő módon Zero öt perc múlva már mögöttem baktat a folyosón, ki a gyakorlótérre. A többi katona még fut, a tisztem mellé lépek, Zeronak pedig intek, hogy csatlakozzon.   
– Mennyinél vannak? – kérdezem.  
– Ez a nyolcadik, uram – feleli, aztán az intésemre ő is beáll a futókhoz. Hamarosan már csak ők ketten futnak Zeroval, és igencsak meglep, hogy a maszkos könnyedebb léptekkel, gyorsabban halad a tisztemnél. Ráadásul még enni sem kapott a tegnapi érkezése óta. Közben nekiállok vezényelni a gyakorlatot, fekvőtámaszok, guggolások és felülések követik egymást, aztán a maradék kettő is becsatlakozik. Minden simán megy, főként az újoncokat figyelem, leginkább a tegnapi csonka négyes kelti fel a figyelmemet: Ritsu lelkes, bár néhol kissé pontatlan, bírja szuflával. Jó fiú. Satsuki lomha. Máshogy nehezen lehetne megfogalmazni azt, hogy mire a többiek készen vannak a harminc felüléssel, ő még mindig csak húsz körül jár. Akane egybevág az elvárásaimmal, ugyanis gyönyörű, megfelelő ütemű fekvőtámaszai és tökéletes szögben végrehajtott guggolásait még én is elismerően figyelem. Zero átlagos. Nem is vártam többet.   
Aztán levezetésként következnek a négyütemű fekvőtámaszok.   
– Ma egy újonc fog számolni – mondom. Páran megkönnyebbülnek. A reggeli gyakorlat nem sétagalopp, ezt elismerem. Elmosolyodom, és megkeresem Ritsu tekintetét. Látom, ahogy mozdul az ádámcsutkája nyelés közben. Satsuki szemeiben látom az elszántságot, de most nem őt akarom. Zero pillantásából egyből leveszem, hogy valószínűleg gúnyosan mosolyog a maszkja alatt. Remélem, megrohadt már a feje abban a göncben, és hajlandó lesz levenni végre. Akane közömbös. Még akkor is, amikor a mosolyom kiszélesedik. Tudom, hogy tudja. Mégsem látom, hogy meginogna.   
– Akane fog számolni – mondom kissé szórakozottan. – Hangosan!   
Egy villanásnyi időre összepréseli az ajkait. Tapsolok.  
– Egy, két, há’, négy! – mondja hangosan. Meglep, mennyire pontosan követi a mozgása a szavait. Tetszik. Miután vége a gyakorlatnak, Zeroval együtt magamhoz intem.   
– Jól van. Az erőltetett menet előtt találkozunk a lőtéren. Elmehetsz! – mondom Akanének, aztán Zerohoz fordulok, és tetőtől talpig végigmérem. Unottan néz le rám. Nem látom rajta a fáradtság jelét.  
– Na, húzd utánam a beledet! – bököm neki oda, majd megindulunk az irodám felé. Közben teszünk egy kis kitérőt a felmosó vödörért meg a rongyért, és természetesen a konyhára is beugrunk a kajámért. Zero a tálcával és a takarítószerekkel egyensúlyozva lép be utánam az irodámba, ahol az intésemet követve az asztalra teszi a reggelimet. Helyet foglalok a székemen, ő pedig hanyagul megáll előttem.  
– Kezdheted! – parancsolom, aztán belekortyolok a vizembe és harapok egyet a lazacos onigiribe. Zero úgy tesz, ahogy mondom, meglehetősen hatékonyan dolgozik, és mindent felmos körülöttem. Végül megáll mellettem, és lenéz rám. Kicsit arrébb húzódom a széken, zavar, hogy ennyire közel van hozzám.   
A tányéromban van még egy félbehagyott onigiri, amit már nem bírtam megenni. Zero odanyúl, majd felkapja, és a maszkja alá benyúlva enni kezd. Pofátlan tuskó!   
– Megint a vécék fölé akarsz görnyedni? – kérdezem halkan, ahogy lassacskán eltünteti a maradékomat. Undorító. Lenyeli az utolsó falatot, és felvont szemöldökkel néz le rám.   
– Ezt nem zárta ki a parancs – utal arra, amit az imént művel. Összeszorítom az állkapcsomat, és lassan bólintok egyet. A fenébe is, igaza van! Még senki sem forgatta ki ezelőtt a parancsaimat, ráadásul úgy, hogy az ellen ne tehessek semmit. Nem mondhatom neki, hogy köpje vissza a kaját! Lassacskán felállok, végig tartva a szemkontaktust, de még így is sokkal magasabb nálam.   
– Utánam! – mordulok végül rá, és elindulunk a lőtér felé. Akane már ott van, mihelyst meglát, tiszteleg. Intek Zeronak, hogy igazítsa meg a céltáblákat, és amíg dolgozik, addig Akanéhez fordulok.   
– Azt mondják, pontosan lősz. Ha így van, akkor kihagyhatod a délutáni lőgyakorlatot, és segíthetsz nekem megtervezni a holnap reggeli gyakorlatot – mondom neki. Bólint, majd amikor Zero visszatér, elveszi az egyik puskát a tartóból, és rám néz. Bólintok. Lő. Sorra veszi a céltáblákat, és egyszer sem hibázik, mindig a közepét találja el, sosem fecsérel túl sok időt a célzásra. Amikor a bábukhoz érünk, már szinte rutinosan találja el a szívük közepét jelző vörös rongyot, és miután Zeroval elindítatom a mozgó bábukat, nos, ott sem okoz csalódást. Lassú, elégedett tapsba kezdek. Már eldöntöttem: tisztet fogok csinálni belőle.   
– Készüljetek fel az erőltetett menetre! – parancsolom nekik, de Zero még marad.   
– A parancs neked is szólt! – jegyzem meg unottan, ám mégsem mozdul. Hát jó. Közelebb lépek hozzá, egészen közel. A háta a raktárbódé falának préselődik, szeme sem rebben, a tekintete inkább kíváncsi. Megragadom a gallérját. Felemeli a kezét, és a hajamhoz nyúl, kisimítja az egyik tincsemet a szememből, mire arrébb rántom a fejemet.   
– Te velem ne totojázz – suttogom. – Mert el fogom érni, hogy tisztelj engem és a parancsaimat.  
Azzal sarkon fordulok, és mintha mi sem történt volna, kisétálok a lőtérről.


	3. 2014. július 9.

Akanével egyre inkább összhangban vagyunk. Már szinte olyan, mint egy tiszt, hiába nem kapta még meg a rangjelzést. A ma délutáni gyakorlatot úgy döntök, hogy dacára az esőnek, meg fogjuk tartani. Akane az egyik oldalamon, a tisztek a másikon. Minket sem véd semmi az esőcseppektől, ahogy az éppen bemelegítő katonákat sem. Zero az utóbbi napokban meglehetősen engedelmes volt, de csak azért, mert kerül, így büntetést sem kapott azóta. Az étkezőben a maszkja alá csempészi az ételt, úgy eszik, és bár sokan megbámulják, köztük velem, mégsem zavartatja magát. Végül is, elértem a célomat, ahogy elnézem, sikeresen betörtem.   
– Akane, most már állj be!  
Rá sem nézek, csak feléje döntöm a fejemet, a szemem sarkából látom a tisztelgést, és lassan a többiek közzé vegyül. Mindenki tudja, mi a dolga, a tiszteim irányításával gyakorolni kezdenek, én pedig csak figyelem őket. Ekkor látom először azt, mennyire lassú is Satsuki. Az egyik tisztem bele is veszik, de nem nagyon talál rajta fogódzót, ugyanis az újoncról minden lepereg, aztán visszaáll a létramászáshoz Akane mögé.   
Bár már hozzászoktam az esős alkalmakhoz, a gyakorlat végére elismerem, hogy fázom, ám nem mutatom ki. Hiába, legszívesebben bemennék a szobámba, ledobálnám ezeket a vizes göncöket, vennék egy jó, forró fürdőt… Francba ezzel az egész szarral már! Végigpillantok a katonákon, a szemem megakad Zeron. Az átázott egyenruháján át látom az izmait, ahogy sok másik katonának is, mégis elidőzik rajta a tekintetem, persze nem sokáig, nehogy bárki észrevegyen. A katonaságban ezt tiltják, na, nem mintha annyira vágynék bárkire is. Századosként nem tehetem meg, és nincs is rá szükségem.   
Miután vége a gyakorlatnak, a szobámba vonulok, ahol átöltözök egy tiszta egyenruhába, amelyikből facsarni lehet a vizet, pedig száradni rakom az ablakpárkányra. Ezt követően az irodámba megyek, de a katonák hálórészlegén keresztül vezet az utam. Nem fogom az esőben kerülgetni az épületeket, meg egy kis ellenőrzés is jót tehet.   
A folyosón Ritsube botlok, aki egy tisztelgés után beszélni kezd hozzám, a levelezésről kérdezősködik, milyen hamar kapják kézhez a leveleket, küldhetne-e esetleg valamikor egyet a családjának, és egyéb ilyen apróságok. Azonban engem sokkal inkább leköt az, ami a háta mögött zajlik, így a válla felett kényelmesen elnézve, néha válaszolva egy-egy kérdésére, figyelem a jelenetet.   
Satsuki az ajtajukban támaszkodik, és a szemközti fürdőhelyiség felé néz. A keze karba téve, a nyelvével végignyal a szája szélén. Mintha valaki állna vele szemben, de egy hosszú lábon és egy törülközőszegélyen kívül mást nem látok. Aztán Akane libben át, eltűnnek az ajtó mögött, mintha a zár is kattanna. Vajon hol lehet Zero?   
– Bocs, mit is mondtál az imént? – vigyorgok Ritsura.  
– Elmehetek a közös helyiségbe megírni a levelet a húgomnak, uram? – kérdezi, mire bólintok egyet. A szeme hálásan csillan, tiszteleg, és elsiet mellettem a közös helyiség irányába. De engem sokkal jobban foglalkoztat, amit az imént megtudtam. Majd a héten kipuhatolom Akanét. Ahogy elhaladok az ajtó mellett, mintha hallanék egy halk sóhajt, de gyorsan megrázom a fejemet. Csak két kanos katona.   
Az irodámhoz érve meglepődök. Zero az ajtó melletti padon üldögél, ahol az elbeszélgetésre várók szoktak. Amikor közelebb érek hozzá, felnéz rám, a tekintetéből most semmit nem tudok kiolvasni. Eszembe jut, ahogy nemrég a raktár falához préseltem, és a hajammal babrált. Egy pillanatra lehunyom a szememet, hogy elhessegessem a képet.   
– Mit keresel itt?   
Megvonja a vállát.   
– Két napja itt alszom – feleli. Szóval Satsuki már két napja édesgeti Akanét.   
– És Ritsu? – kérdem.   
– Nem tudom – vonja meg a vállát. Kikerülöm, és a kilincsre teszem a kezemet. Gondolkozom, végül intek neki a fejemmel, és beinvitálom. Van egy szék a sarokban, rámutatok, hogy üljön le, én pedig helyet foglalok az asztalom mögött. Kinyitok egy könyvet a stratégiáról, és kijegyzetelem a sárga filccel kiemelt részleteket egy füzetbe. Közben ügyet sem vetek Zerora. A könyv végigvesz minden eddig ismert csatát és háborút a világon, ábrái részletesek, mégis könnyedén követhetőek. Azonban alig egy órát dolgozok, amikor rázni kezd a hideg, a fejem pedig lassan, de biztosan széthasad. Leteszem a tollat, és bár próbálom megállni, megborzongok.   
Zero feláll a székről, és az asztalom mellé lép. Már tiltakoznék, amikor hűvös tenyere a homlokomra tapad. Összeráncolja a szemöldökét, én pedig tudom, hogy lázam van. Nem szól egy szót sem, csak kisétál az irodámból. Próbálok minél kisebbre összehúzódni a székemben, és melegen tartani magamat, a szememet lehunyom, úgy kevésbé fáj a fejem. Az ajtó nyikorgására eszmélek. Zero az. Egyik kezében vastag pléd, a másikban gőzölgő bögre. Utóbbit az asztalomra rakja, ügyelve, nehogy a papírjaim közelébe tegye, míg a plédet a hátamra teríti. Egyből magam köré ügyeskedem az anyagot, és fél kézzel a bögre felé nyúlok. Fújom a teát, hogy hűljön, majd az egészet egyhuzamban ledöntöm.   
– Ki adott erre parancsot, hm? – kérdezem Zerotól.   
– Senki.   
– Akkor meg?   
Vállat ránt. Egy darabig még szúrósan nézek rá, aztán ismét kiráz a hideg, és szorosan magam köré csavarom a plédet. Kurva eső. Csendben ülünk, én morcosan bámulom hol őt, hol a spalettákat, míg Zero az asztalom mellett állva nézegeti azt.   
– Kapnak büntetést? – kérdezi végül. Csak nehezen jut el az agyamig, hogy Satsukiről és Akanéről van szó. Óvatosan megrázom a fejemet. Még mindig tompán fáj, bár a teától lényegesen jobb.   
– A szabályzat szerint kéne – köt bele a döntésembe.   
– A szabályzat szerint a parancs megfellebbezéséért is kéne – vágok vissza. Felkuncog.   
– Szóval a te szabályaid szerint játszunk – jegyzi meg, önkényesen megfeledkezve a rangomról, letegez. Megmarkolom a plédet.   
– Nincsenek szabályaim – vetem oda.   
– Mégis megszeged a seregéit.   
Felfújom az arcomat, és idegesen pillantok rá.   
– Az elmúlt percben te is rögtön kettőt hágtál át, mégsem küldtelek vissza a klotyók fölé, vagy ki az esőbe fekvőtámaszozni.   
Nehogy azt higgye már, hogy ő tesz nekem szívességet, holott bármelyik percben megtehetném azt, amit az imént mondtam, sőt, még rosszabbat is. Öntelt tuskó.   
– Egy hete még simán megtetted.  
– Azt akarod, hogy megbüntessem őket, vagy mi? – fintorgok. Látom, ahogy a maszkja alatt vigyorog, és legszívesebben lekevernék neki egyet.   
– Nem, de feltűnő lesz, ha én és Ritsu mindig kint vagyunk éjszakánként, nem? Legalább az egyikünknek kéne valami… Biztos hely – pedzegeti. Sejtem, mire gondol, így bólintok. Ha nem akarom, hogy hülyének nézzen a század, amiért rajtam kívül mindenki tudja, mi zajlik Satsuki és Akane között, ezzel csorbát ejtve a tekintélyemen, akkor lépnem kell.   
– Mindketten jöhettek az irodámba – bólintok. – Hozzatok be majd padokat.   
Valami átfut a tekintetén, de mielőtt még megfejthetném, fölém hajol, az arca nem messze az enyémtől.   
– Végül én értem el, hogy tisztelj engem és a parancsaimat – suttogja, a keze közben lassan az arcomra kúszik. Összeráncolja a homlokát. – Feküdj le, a végén még felforrsz itt nekem.  
Azzal felkapja a bögrét, és kisétál az irodámból.


	4. 2014. július 10.

Ma már felkelni sem tudok az ágyból. A lázam valószínűleg nagyon magas, úgy érzem, ha akárcsak egy lépést is megtennék, nyomban összeesnék. De az emberek nem láthatják így a századost. A francba! Ráadásul a hideg is ráz, hiába takaróztam be állig. Gyógyszer is kéne…   
Végül összeszedem magam, és minden utamba eső dologba belekapaszkodva elvánszorgok az ajtóig. A kezem már a kilincsen, amikor kopognak. Kinyitom az ajtót, és lehunyom a szemeimet, mielőtt elájulnék, aztán a látogatóm arcába nézek. Akane.   
– Elnézést a zavarásért, uram. Hozzak valamit? – kérdezi. Csak egy erőtlen bólintásra telik tőlem, ő pedig láthatja, hogy alig állok a lábamon, így óvatosan visszaterel az ágyamhoz. Miután újból párnát ér a fejem, vacogva magamra rángatom a takarót, és megpróbálok Akane arcára fókuszálni.   
– Vezényeld le a tisztekkel a reggeli gyakorlatot… És küldd ide Zerot – szűröm ki a fogaim között. Tiszteleg, majd feláll mellőlem, és megindul az ajtó felé. Ekkor eszembe jut, amit tegnap láttam, és bár valószínűleg a láz miatt, muszáj utána szólnom.  
– Akane!   
Megfordul, a tekintete közömbös.   
– Néha engedjétek be Ritsuéket aludni.   
És ekkor meglátom az első, igazán valós érzelmet az arcán, bár lehet, csak képzelem, de mintha kétségbe esne, sokkolná, amit mondtam. Összeszorított szájjal távozik a szobámból. Muszáj volt megjegyzést tennem a dolgokra, mert így a végén még azt hitték volna, hogy a századost könnyedén át lehet verni. Ezzel a megjegyzéssel pedig valószínűleg megőrzöm a tekintélyemet, és egyben hagyom, hogy folytassák Satsukivel a dolgaikat. Akane ismeri a játékszabályokat, és igazodni fog hozzájuk.   
Nem tudom, mennyi idő telik el, amikor Zero tisztelgés nélkül lép be a szobámba, a kezében egy bögre forró tea. Leteszi az éjjeli szekrényemre, és közben meglepően indiszkrét módon körbenéz. Mintha a szeme megakadna a térképemen, de gyorsan tovább siklik, mígnem újra kiköt rajtam. A teára bök.  
– Szereztem bele lázcsillapítót – mondja. Belekortyolok a teába, és jólesően megborzongok, ahogy a forró ital átjárja a bensőmet. Tervem van Zeroval a múltkori miatt. Tervem, amelyről gondolom sejtése sincs, és nekem óriási elégtételt fog okozni.   
– Elég magabiztos voltál tegnap – jegyzem meg. – Tisztelni téged és a parancsaidat? Tudod, mit jelent ez valójában? – pedzegetem. Zero kíváncsian néz rám.   
– Fingod sincs – fintorgok, majd ismét belekortyolok a teámba. – Éppen ezért, hadd segítsek ezen az apró, jelentéktelen problémádon! Amíg nem épülök fel, te vagy a parancsnok, és ha nem végzed jól a dolgodat, akkor…   
A bögrét az éjjeli szekrényre teszem, és feljebb húzom magamon a takarót.   
– Van rosszabb a vécépucolásnál. Ha a tisztek zúgolódnának a parancsom miatt, küldd ide őket!   
Zero felhorkan.   
– Én vagyok a parancsnok. Azt csinálok a tisztekkel, amit akarok – jelenti ki, majd közelebb hajol hozzám, a kezét a homlokomra teszi, a hangját visszafogja. – És veled is – suttogja. Ezután feláll, és kisétál a szobámból. Csak akkor engedem meg az arcomra kúszni az elégedett mosolyt. Pontosan ezt vártam tőle.   
Hamarosan maga Zero tér vissza, a kezében egy tálca étel, rajta még egy gőzölgő pohárral. A lázam kissé mintha lejjebb ment volna, és muszáj elengednem egy horkantást, amikor felülve az ölembe veszem a tálcát.   
– Te vagy a parancsnok. Miért nem küldtél ide valakit a kajával? – kérdem, majd nekilátok enni. Zero önkényesen leül az ágyam szélére.   
– Megkérdőjelezed a döntésemet? – néz rám, a szeme melletti nevetőráncok elárulják. Legszívesebben leönteném őt a forró teával. Végül felsóhajt.   
– Most biztos azt hiszed, kellemesen fogsz szórakozni, amíg én parancsolok, mi?  
Nem válaszolok, csupán megvonom a vállamat. Zero ekkor megragadja az államat, és egészen közelről a szemembe néz, az arca alig pár centire az enyémtől. Mintha egy apró, rövid pillanatra elgyengülnék, és még élvezném is a helyzetet, amikor nyílik az ajtó, és Zero már a falamon lévő térképet vizslatja gondosan. Remélem, nem jön rá, mire szolgálnak a piros jelzések. Akane két tisztelgést követően lecövekel mellettem.   
– Nem beszélhetnénk esetleg négyszemközt, uram? – fordul félig felém, félig Zero felé, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, pontosan kinek címezi a kérdését. Zero tekintete lassan elszakad a térképtől, majd kisétál a szobámból, és gondosan bezárja maga mögött az ajtót.   
– Mit akarsz? – kérdezem Akanétől két falat között. Szinte fájóan egyenes tartással cövekel le az ágyam mellett.   
– A tisztek küldtek, hogy bizonyosodjam meg arról, hogy a körülményekhez képest jól van, uram – mondja. A fejemet csóválva vigyorgok. Szóval arra kíváncsiak, hogy nem ment-e el az eszem, amiért Zerot neveztem ki helyettesemként.   
– És mit fogsz nekik mondani? – nézek fel Akanére.   
– Nem azt, amit hallani akarnak, uram  
Elvigyorodom. Sosem bíztam meg igazán a tisztekben, csak jobbak voltak, mint a többiek, nulla tehetséggel. Már alig várom, hogy közéjük emelhessem Akanét.   
– Szóval azt, hogy nem lázálmok közt vergődve neveztem ki Zerot – teszem félre a tálcát, majd ledöntöm a még mindig meleg italt. Bár nem akarok gyengének tűnni, mégis bebújok a takaró alá, miután a bögrét is a tálcára tettem.   
– Valami ilyesmi, uram – húzza félszeg mosolyra a száját. Felsóhajtok.  
– Ha kettesben vagyunk, hagyd el a formaságokat – kérem. A testtartása azonnal lazábbá válik, már nem olyan feszes, mint valami cölöp. Bólintva nyugtázom, és én is megengedek magamnak, egy óvatos mosolyt. Hirtelen verni kezd a víz, a ruhám se perc alatt tapad a testemhez, és tudom, hogy ebből átöltözés lesz, különben még jobban megfázom. De legalább a lázam hamarosan már nem lesz probléma.   
– Ide tudnád adni a szekrényből a zöld pizsamámat?  
Akane odamegy a térkép mellett lévő falba épített fehér, kopott szekrényhez, majd rövid matatás után az ágyamra teszi a ruhámat. Megköszönöm neki, majd intek, hogy mehet.   
– Köszönöm, hogy nem szedsz szét minket Satsukivel – mondja, a keze a kilincsen. Vállat rántok.   
– Most Zero a parancsnok. Neki köszönd – térek ki okosan a magyarázat elől. Akane kissé lazábban tiszteleg, és kilép az ajtón. Ekkor kibújok az ágyból, és villámsebességgel kezdek átöltözni. Alsót nem hozattam, így a szekrényemben gyorsan keresek egyet. Már fordulnék vissza húzni a pizsamanadrágot, amikor nyílik az ajtó, én pedig kővé dermedek a szobám közepén.  
– Mi van? – förmedek rá Zerora, az arcom közben felforrósodik. Kicseszett láz!   
Zero végigmér, a tekintete mintha elidőzne a combjaimon, aztán belép, és becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. Közben észhez térek, és gyorsan felkapom a nadrágomat, hogy visszabújva a paplan alá, sötéten méregessem Zerot.   
– Kifelé! – sziszegem. Ahelyett, hogy hallgatna rám, leül az ágyam szélére, a tekintete a tálcára siklik, rám, majd a térképre a falon.   
– Ezért mondták a tisztek, hogy paranoiás vagy – bök a fejével a piros pontok halmaza felé. – Lehetséges orosz támaszokat, bázisokat és támadási felületeket jelölnek, igaz?   
Nem válaszolok, csak nézem, ahogy feláll, majd a kezével végigsimít a pontokon, néhány felett kissé elidőzik, mintha sorban tanulmányozná őket. Figyelem a szemeit, próbálom kitalálni, mi játszódik le benne, de csak érdeklődést látok bennük, gúnynak semmi nyoma. Kibújok az ágyból, és lassan mellé lépek, követem az ujját, ahogy végigsiklik a térképen.   
– Hozz ide egyet! – kopogtatja meg az utolsó pontot.  
– Hozz te! – vágok vissza zsigerből, aztán leesik, hogy akkor a cuccaim között turkálna, így végül lehajtott fejjel lépek az éjjeli szekrényemhez, és előveszem az egyik öntapadós korongot. Odalépek a térképhez, és kíváncsian nézek Zerora. Mögém lép, az arca a vállam felett, a jobbjával pedig az én jobbomat fogja. Hallom a légzését, ahogy a kezemet lassacskán elnavigálja a Funagata felett északnyugat felé, és a Mogami folyó elágazására nyomja a korongot.   
– Itt könnyedén be tudnak keríteni – suttogja. – Két oldalról a folyó, a harmadikról ők.   
Erre még miért nem gondoltam? Pedig annyira egyértelmű, csak szimpla logika az egész! És Zeronak igaza van. Az oroszoké a folyó túlpartja, se perc alatt végeznének bármilyen egységgel. Csak a bolond próbálná meg délről bevenni az elágazást. Ha viszont lejjebb átjutunk a folyón, és a parton kisebb egységekben mozgunk, akkor akár visszavehetjük a régi Kiyokawa állomást is. Egy kulcsfontosságú területet juttatna a kezünkre.   
– Mégiscsak hasznos vagy – bököm ki. De valami megváltozott.   
– Megint lázas vagy – motyogja, a maszkja lágyan végigsiklik a nyakamon. Rekordsebességgel szakadok el tőle, ám mire hátrafordulok, mintha mi sem történt volna. A légzése lassú, az én zihálásomhoz képest mindenképp, azonban a szemei ismét elárulják. Valami olyat látok bennük, amit már régen nem. Aztán pislog, és a láng kihuny a tekintetében. Felveszi az üres tálcát és a bögrét, majd az ajtóhoz lép.   
– Beküldöm a vacsorát.


	5. 2014. július 21.

Már kutya bajom sincsen, amikor úgy döntünk, hogy megtartjuk a szokásos kosárbajnokságot a század körein belül. Húsz csapatunk van, így három napig tart az egész, ami szerintem felesleges időpazarlás, de a hagyomány az hagyomány. Külön kértem, hogy az én csapatom az első napon játszhasson. Igyekeztem úgy intézni a dolgokat, hogy Akanéék négyese külön csapatokban lehessen, és mindenhová egy újonc kerüljön. Egy Akira nevű fiút választottam magam mellé, és még néhány régebbi katonát, akikről tudom, hogy jól játszanak.   
Már lement az első két nap, és az én csapatom játszik döntőt az egyik tisztemé ellen, akinél ott van Zero. Nem nagyon beszéltünk a térképes dolog óta, meg hogy a nyakamat ingerelte a maszkjával. Nem is igazán tudnék neki mit mondani. Mióta megkaptam a századot, nem engedtem egy férfinak sem, hogy közeledjen hozzám. Nem mintha annyian próbálták volna. Ráadásul idegesít, hogy Zero azóta teljesen keresztülnéz rajtam. A század már szinte el is felejtette rövidéletű parancsnokságát, olyan, mintha mi sem történt volna.   
Amikor végzünk a nyújtással és a bemelegítéssel, a külső edzőtéren felállított ideiglenes kosárpályára tömörülünk. Akira elszántan méri végig Zeroék csapatát, amit az egyik tisztem, Rei vezet. Kezet fogunk, aztán a tiszt, akit erre a meccsre bírónak jelöltek ki, feldobja a labdát.   
Minden erőmet beleadom a játékba, az iskolában három évig kosaraztam is, ez ilyenkor mindig jól jön. Azonban szinte fej-fej mellett haladunk a másik csapattal, és Akira nem igazán tud mit kezdeni Zeroval, akit fognia kéne. A szemem sarkából látom, ahogy Akira próbálkozik, végül sikerül felugrania, és bedobni egy kosarat. De valami nem stimmel, és ahogy visszaérkezik a földre, egyből összerogy és felkiált, a bokáját tapogatja. Káromkodva rohanok oda hozzá, majd letérdelek mellé. Leszarom, hogy elveszítjük a döntőt, a csapattársam fontosabb.  
– Nyugi, nem lesz semmi baj! – megszorítom a kezét és rámosolygok. – Valószínűleg kificamodott, ezer ilyet helyreraktam már, csak maradj nyugton, nehogy nagyobb gond legyen.   
Akira rémülten bólint egyet, a szemeiben könnyek csillognak. Egy árnyék magasodik fölém, és felnézve Zeroval találom szembe magam. Ahogy találkozik a tekintetünk, mintha látnám a mosolyráncokat a szemei mellett. Úgy néz rám, olyan… Furcsán. Összehúzom a szemöldökömet.   
– Hozd ide az elsősegélydobozt! – mondom neki szenvtelen hangon. Végigmér és bólint. Visszafordulok Akirához, aki még mindig tágra nyílt szemekkel mered a lábára. Gyorsan leveszem a cipőjét és a zoknit anélkül, hogy különösebben mozgatnám, majd visszaemlékezve arra, amit már vagy ezerszer láttam az apámtól, a helyére rakom Akira bokáját. Felkiált, a homloka gyöngyözik.  
– Senki nem halt még bele – vonom magamra Akira figyelmét, aki óvatos mosollyal viszonozza az enyémet. – Kapsz felmentést a reggeli gyakorlatról is, annak meg legbelül mindenki örül – vigyorgok rá.   
Akira felnevet, amikor egy kéz nehezedik a vállamra, és Zero guggol le mellém, a földre teszi az elsősegélydobozt.   
– Segítsek valamiben? – kérdezi. Egy pillanatig nem mondok semmit, csak kinyitom a dobozt, és beletúrok a tartalmába, fájdalomcsillapító kenőcs után kutatva. Aztán megragadom Zero alkarját.  
– Akira, kik vannak veled egy szobában?   
– Shunsuke, Rutta és Kyohei – sorolja. Nagyjából rémlenek az arcok. Zerohoz fordulok.  
– Keresd meg őket! Jöjjenek ide, és vigyék be Akirát a szobába, az egyikük pedig segítsen neki borogatni a lábát – mondom. Zero bólint, feláll, és tisztelgés nélkül távozik. Ügyet sem vetek az arcátlanságára, szinte fel sem tűnik a dolog. Bekenem Akira bokáját, óvatosan, nehogy nagyobb kárt okozzak, és mire készen vagyok, már ott toporog mellettem a három férfi, kissé távolabb Zero.   
– Eldöntöttétek, ki fogja borogatni a lábát? – állok fel, majd leporolom a nadrágomat. Az egyikük, talán Shunsuke, felemeli a kezét, majd mindhárman tisztelegnek, és besegítik Akirát a hálókörletbe. Felsóhajtok. Elvesztettük a döntőt, ez igaz. De legalább az emberem jól van.  
Zerohoz fordulok. A pályán már nagyjából senki sincs, csak pár ember lézeng rajtunk kívül. Óvatosan intek a fejemmel Zeronak, hogy kövessen, és megindulok az irodám fele, az ő lépteit tisztes távolságból hallom. Amikor az épülethez érek, az oldalához visz a lábam, oda, ahol először találkoztam vele. Az egyik ablak erre néz, a kopott párkányon pedig sunyiban elrejtettem még régebben egy doboz cigarettát és öngyújtót. Már nagyon régen nem jöttem ki cigizni.   
Zero mellém ér, és felé nyújtom a dobozt. Kihúz egy szálat, a szemében mintha meglepődöttséget látnék. Leguggolok a párkány alá, ő pedig követi a mozdulataimat. Előbb a saját, majd az ő cigarettáját gyújtom meg, a kezünk összeér, ahogy az öngyújtóval a csikk felé nyúlok. Néma csendben guggolunk egymás mellett, a vállunk összeér, Zero ügyel arra, nehogy belássak a maszkja alá, így sűrűn szív egy-egy rövidebb slukkot, míg én jó mélyeket lélegzem a tömény füstből.  
– Megleptél – mondja hirtelen, mire kíváncsian felé kapom a fejemet. Az arcunk közel van egymáshoz, így inkább rögtön vissza is fordulok a cigarettám felé. Pedig nekem nincs szükségem testi dolgokra, lelkiekre meg pláne.  
– Mivel? – bököm oda. Zero felsóhajt és leül a porba.   
– Akira. Senki nem várta volna el, hogy a százados lássa el – feleli. Nem érzem a hangjában a kihívást, csak egy egyszerű tényt közöl.   
– Mondj olyat, aki rajtam kívül jobban tudná – mondom, de nem nézek rá. Felnevet. A csikkek lassan leégnek, így elnyomom az enyémet a földön. Zero is így tesz. Végeztünk, mégsem állunk fel, nem tudom, miért, egyszerűen nincs kedvem megmozdulni. Végül lecsusszanok Zero mellé a koszba, és átkozom magam, amiért ilyen felelőtlen vagyok.   
– Rossz példát mutatsz – jegyzi meg Zero, a hangján hallom, ahogy mosolyog. Már nyitnám a számat, amikor még hozzáteszi:  
– Ne mondd, hogy én kezdtem!   
Összeszorítom az ajkaimat, és ránézek. Az arca még mindig közel van az enyémhez, de ezúttal tudatosan nem kapom el a fejemet, és a szemébe nézek. Vajon milyen lehet a maszk alatt? Az ujjaim megmozdulnak, és az arcához közelítenek, de Zero szokás szerint elkapja a csuklómat. Már várom a szorítását, az éles fájdalmat, de semmi ilyesmi nem történik. Aztán a tenyerét felcsúsztatja az enyémhez, az ujjainkat lágyan egybefonja, és a kezeinket leengedi a combjaink közé. Elfordítom a fejemet, először a kezünket figyelem, majd oldalra nézek, és a földet bámulom tovább. Csendben ülünk egymás mellett, Zero hüvelykje néha megcirógatja a tenyeremet, és olyankor meg-megakad a levegőm. A fejemben közben vagy ezerszer lejátszódik a jelenet, amikor Zero a nyakamhoz hajolt, éreztem, ahogy az orrán keresztül kifújja a levegőt, a maszkja érintése a bőrömön. Észre sem veszem, hogy felgyorsul a légzésem. Zero felé kapom a fejem. Engem néz, a szemében ezúttal tisztán látom azt a tüzet, amit a múltkor. Valamiért tetszik a helyzet.   
– Zero..! – kezdeném, de ekkor lépteket hallok. Elengedem a kezét, és villámgyorsan felpattanok, találomra az egyik elszórt csikkre szegezem az ujjamat.   
– Állj fel, de tüstént, és szedd össze a csikkeket! Azt hittem, már az első alkalommal elég világos voltam, de úgy tűnik, neked beszélhetek! – Kissé hangosabban beszélek a szokottnál, próbálom minél hitelesebbre megformálni a show-t. Zero szemein látom, hogy próbálja visszafojtani a nevetést, de azért mérges, amiért megzavartak minket.   
Felnézek, és meglátom Akanét, aki tiszteleg, majd az arcán átfut valami, ami mintha valamiféle szórakozott felismerés lenne.   
– Uram! – mondja komolyan. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetek Zerora, jelezve, hogy tegye meg, amit mondtam, aztán elmehet, és Akane oldalára lépek. Elsétálunk az irodám mellett, és a hálókörletek felé vesszük az irányt.   
– Gondoltam érdekel, mi van Akirával – vezeti fel Akane. Az utóbbi időben tényleg sikerült feloldódnia a társaságomban, és büszke vagyok rá.   
– Tulajdonképpen igen – bólintok.   
– Shunsuke azt mondta, apad a duzzanat. Én is ránéztem, nem valami jelentős a változás, de egy ficamhoz képest javulás.   
Elmosolyodok.   
– Mit szólnál, ha augusztus negyedikén nem erőltetett menetre mennénk, hanem kinevezést osztanék? – pillantok rá. Láthatólag zavarban van, nem érti, mégis hogy jön ide a hirtelen témaváltás.   
– Ez egy jó ötlet, de… Mire gondolsz?   
A mosolyom kiszélesedik, és megveregetem a vállát.  
– Tisztet csinálok belőled.


	6. 2014. augusztus 4.

Akane arcán semmi érzelem nem látszik, ahogy megkapja a kinevezést, bár ez csak azért van, mert még mindig nem tudja hova helyezni az egészet. Legalábbis, mióta elmondtam neki az ötletemet, folyton ezt szajkózta, pedig állítása szerint Satsuki rémesen büszke rá. Ó, ha tudná, hogy Satsuki még engem is megkeresett, hogy tarthatnánk-e valami bulit a kinevezés végett! Természetesen belementem, nem csak azért, mert kedvelem Akanét, hanem a katonáknak is jól esne egy kis lazulás. Alkohol persze nincs, de jó pár mentes sör van raktáron, amiket hamarosan meg is bonthatunk.   
Miután véget ért a kis közjáték, lassan mindenki az ebédlőbe tömörül, én azonban még teszek egy kis kitérőt az irodám felé. Még a székre sem ülök le odabent, csak előveszem a füzetemet, amibe azt szoktam összegezni, mikor melyik nap milyen gyakorlatok vannak, és a mára tervezett erőltetett menetet beírom holnaputánra.   
Mire beérek az ebédlőbe, már mindenki kis társaságokba tömörülve iszogatja a mentes sörét. Én is veszek egyet, majd Akanéék asztalához lépek a fal mellett, amit három oldalról vesznek közre a székek: Akane és Satsuki mindenkinek háttal egymás mellett ülnek, Zero velük szemben, Ritsu a harmadik oldalnál. Nem tétovázok, egyből Zero mellett foglalok helyet, és a combomat az övének döntve megbontom a sörömet. A szemem sarkából figyelem a reakcióját, és látom a szeme körüli mosolyráncokat. Elégedetten kortyolok az italomba. A többiek láthatóan semmit sem vesznek észre, Ritsut hallgatják.   
– Szóval, van egy húgom, tizennyolc éves, négy évvel fiatalabb nálam, jövő évben érettségizik, és szinkronszínésznő szeretne lenni. Odahaza sokat gyakoroltam vele, különböző animék párbeszédeit játszottam vele újra. Apa ügyvéd, anya pedig háziasszony. Lényegében ennyiből áll a családom – vonja meg a vállát, én pedig egyből ráhangolódok a témára. A fejemben megjelenik apám, ahogy azt magyarázza, miként lássak el különböző sérüléseket a seregben, anya, ahogy szól, hogy kész az ebéd, és a bátyám… Pislogok egyet, ahogy Satsuki beszélni kezd.   
– Nyolc éves voltam, amikor apám meghalt a fronton, anyám pedig öngyilkos lett emiatt. A bátyám nevelt fel, irodalmat tanít egy általános iskolában, és tudta, mi kell egy gyereknek, így félretette a saját gyászát, és a feleségével közös gyermeküket még mindig a húgomnak tartom. A bátyám óvott a seregtől, de ide kellett jönnöm, hát most itt vagyok – von vállat mosolyogva. Közben Akane arcát fürkészem, próbálok róla leolvasni valamit, mennyire rendítette meg őt a szeretője… Vagy szerelme múltja, hátha ebből rájövök, mi is van köztük pontosan. De Akane reakciója megegyezik Ritsuével. Mindketten bátorító pillantással ajándékozzák meg Satsukit.   
– Átlagos családom van – von vállat Akane. – Mindkét szülőm titkár, és aggódtak, amikor bekerültem a katonák közé. Aztán beletörődtek.   
Nem mondd többet, nem is kell. Ekkor minden tekintet rám szegeződik.  
– A századosról még nem hallottunk semmit – jegyzi meg óvatosan Ritsu. Felsóhajtok.   
– Apa orvos. Rengeteg mindent tanított, mielőtt a seregbe léptem volna. Mindig azt mondogatta, hogy bárkiből nem lehet orvos, de bárki menthet életeket. Anya ugye háziasszony, ez tiszta sor egy orvos mellett, a bátyám pedig… – Megakadok. – Megölték az oroszok – fejezem végül be, de a szavak csak nehezen jönnek ki a torkomon. Ekkor egy meleg kezet érzek meg a combomon, és igyekszek nem túl feltűnően Zerora pillantani, miközben mindenki engem néz. Egyből a kezére teszem a kezemet, majd hagyom, hogy összekulcsolja az ujjainkat. A szívem hevesen ver, minden pillanatban attól rettegek, hogy valaki észrevesz minket, de a többieknek úgy tűnik, semmi sem tűnik fel. Ettől kissé megkönnyebbülök.   
– Hé! – hallom meg Satsuki nevetését, mire újból az eseményekre koncentrálok. A ruhája ujján egy sötét folt éktelenkedik, Akane pedig a sajátjával próbálja felszárítani azt. Egyből levágom, hogy újdonsült tisztem valószínűleg leöntötte sörrel Satsukit, így szórakozottan nézem a páros jelenetét.   
Hamarosan már újból beszélgetünk mindenféléről, Egyre több mindent osztunk meg egymással, mígnem végül úgy döntök, feloszlatom a bulit, mivel elég későre jár már. Megszorítom Zero kezét, majd elengedem, és a hálómba sétálok.   
Olyan furcsa volt kézen fogva ülni Zeroval, összetartozni, de mégsem. Most nem csapott meg a vágy, egyszerűen csak élveztem a társaságát, hogy mellettem van. Támogatott, amikor elmeséltem, mi történt a bátyámmal.   
Ekkor ugrik be, hogy tulajdonképpen semmit sem tudtam meg Zeroról. Szinte teljesen kitárultunk egymás előtt a fiúkkal, róla viszont egy büdös szó sem esett. A kis sunyi! De vajon mégis miket titkolhat? Köze van a maszkjához? Ezer százalék.   
Kattogó aggyal fekszem le aludni, de nem jön álom a szememre. Forgolódok összevissza, számolom a bárányokat, de semmi. Aztán beugrik, hogy még nem írtam meg, miket kell jövő hétre a beszállítóknak hozniuk, és tulajdonképpen szükségünk lenne rizsre meg gyógyszerekre is, így kimászom az ágyból. Úgy ahogy vagyok pizsamában, elindulok az irodámba. Este tíz van, és már egy órája vége lett a bulinak. Ez a mai éjszaka tényleg nem az enyém.   
Amikor belépek az irodámba, egyből a villanykapcsolóra csapok.   
– Anyád!   
Meg is feledkeztem a két padról, amik az ablak mellett vannak. Az egyiken Zero mered rám félig felülve, mérgesen, a takaróját markolja, míg a másik pad üres. Összeráncolom a szemöldökömet, és figyelmen kívül hagyom Zero látható bosszankodását.   
– Ritsu merre van?   
Megdörzsöli a szemét, majd megvonja a vállát.   
– Fogalmam sincs. Nem jött ide a buli után. De te mégis mi a poklot keresel itt?   
Leülök az asztalhoz, előveszem a papírjaimat, és körmölni kezdek.   
– Ez az én irodám – hangsúlyozom ki az én szót. Zero felhorkan.   
– Aludnod kéne. Meg én is aludni akarok. Akane annyira megrendült Satsuki családjának történetén, hogy alig bírták megállni a nyálcserét, amíg átöltöztem pizsamába, így ma, ha akarnék, sem tudnék ott aludni – forgatja meg a szemeit.   
Felvonom a szemöldökömet.   
– Akarsz jövő héten enni? – teszem fel a költői kérdést. Zero bólint.   
– Akkor hagyd, hogy megrendeljem legalább a rizst.   
– Sok idő? – kérdezi, és türelmetlenül dobol az ujjával a paplanon.   
– Ha dumálsz, akkor igen, különben fél óra.   
Zero felhördül, majd feláll a padról, és az ajtó felé lép. Felnézek, a kezemben továbbra is ott a toll. Kíváncsi vagyok, mégis hova akar menni ilyenkor. Mégis visszamegy a szobájukba, hátha Akane és Satsuki befejezték a ténykedésüket? De nem, Zero nem ilyen. Ennyit már biztosan tudok róla, ha többet nem is.   
– Akkor alszom a te szobádban – jelenti ki, és mielőtt bármit is mondhatnék, bezárja maga után az ajtót. Megcsóválom a fejemet, és visszatemetkezek a papírokba, de egyszerűen nem jutok tovább a rizsnél. Aláírom a papírt, miszerint kérünk még belőle szállítmányt, de a gondolataim nem hagynak nyugodni. Vajon Zero tényleg képes lefeküdni az én szobámban aludni?   
– Francba – szisszenek fel, és lecsapom a tollat. Felállok, az ajtóhoz viharzok, lekapcsolom a villanyt, és a szobámba sietek anélkül, hogy nagyobb zajt csapnék. Pont a százados ne tartsa be a takaródó szabályait? Ugyan… Amikor belépek a szobám ajtaján, megáll bennem az ütő. Legbelül reméltem, hogy Zero csak viccel, és elszív egy cigit, vagy valami, amíg végzek, de nem. Ott fekszik az ágyamban, a takarót hanyagul magára húzva, és húzza a lóbőrt. Az ajkamba harapok, és közelebb lépek hozzá. Meg sem moccan. Menjek vissza az irodába, és aludjak a padon? Mi van, ha Ritsu közben megérkezik? Nem tehetem.   
Bebújok Zero mellé, és mivel az ágy egyszemélyes, így meglehetősen közel furakszom hozzá. Valahogy elkapom a takaró sarkát, és ügyetlenül magunkra húzom, majd jobb híján Zero mellkasának döntöm a homlokomat. Hallgatom a szívverését, amely nyugodt és lassú. A szemhéjaim egyre nehezebbek lesznek, végül elengedem magam.


	7. 2014. augusztus 5./1

Fintorgok, amikor felébredek, és engedek a szorításomon Zero felsőjén. Ahogy lassacskán élesednek az érzékeim, megérzem a karjának a súlyát a derekamon. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan reagáljak, ami ritkán fordul elő velem, így inkább nem moccanok, csak Zero légzését figyelem. Nyugodt és lassú, szerintem még nem ébredt fel. Óvatosan elvackolom magamat, és újra lehunyom a szemeimet, aztán eszembe jut, hogy mi van, ha már idő van a reggeli gyakorlatra, így nem törődve Zeroval, felülök az ágyon.   
– Rájöttél, hogy egész éjszaka hozzám bújtál, és ezért most menekülsz?  
Zero hangja rekedtes, ahogy beszél, érzem rajta a fáradtságot.  
– Nem, vagyis… Elkésünk a gyakorlatról – bököm ki végül. Érzem, ahogy felül mögöttem, megcsap a testének a hője, majd átkarolja a derekamat, és a vállamra hajtja a fejét, az ujjai a köldököm felett köröznek.   
– Még csak fél hét van. – A faliórámra nézek az ajtó felett. Igaza van. – Pihenjünk még egy kicsit.   
Visszahúz az ágyra, a fejemet a mellkasára fekteti, a hajammal babrál. Fújtatok egyet.   
– Nem tetszik? – nevet halkan. Nem válaszolok, úgy teszek, mint aki visszaaludt már, és csak lehunyt szemmel pihenek rajta. Az ujjai a hátamra csúsznak, ott simogatnak tovább, tényleg nem sok híja van annak, hogy visszaaludjak.   
Nem tudom, mennyi idő telik el, amikor Zero mocorogni kezd alattam, de úgy ülök fel, mint akit fejbe vertek, bágyadtan pislogok az órára. Hét van. Feltápászkodok, majd a szekrényhez lépek, és előveszem az egyenruhámat. Aztán leesik, hogy nem nagyon kéne Zero előtt öltözködnöm.   
– Húzzál kifelé, a gyakorlaton találkozunk – vetem neki oda. Feláll az ágyról, majd odalép az ajtóhoz, és szórakozottan végigmér.   
– Nyugisabb vagy, amikor alszol – kommentálja, és kilép az ajtón. Fújtatok egyet, aztán felöltözöm, és megfésülködöm. Kisétálok a szobámból, és egyenesen a gyakorlótérre megyek, ahol Akane és néhány köré gyűlt emberem fogad. Épp nyújtanak, szinte isszák magukba Akane rutinos és tökéletesen kivitelezett mozdulatait. Egy kinevezés, amit nem fogok megbánni, látszik, mekkora tisztelet övezi Akanét. Büszke vagyok rá.   
Meglep, amikor meglátom Zerot, ám ahelyett, hogy beállna a többiek közé, megejt egy gyors tisztelgést, és lecövekel mellettem.   
– Mit szeretnél? – szűröm ki a kérdést a fogaim között.   
– Ne felejtsd el megrendelni a gyógyszereket – mondja, majd beáll a többiek közé Akanéhez. Megcsóválom a fejemet. Igaza van, szinte teljesen ki is ment a fejemből, hogy mit akartam csinálni, mielőtt együtt aludtunk volna. Viszont legalább a rizs papírjai készen vannak.  
Miután mindenki kiér a gyakorlótérre, elindítom a gyakorlatot. Ezúttal Ritsu számol, bár néha kissé pontatlan, de megelégszem vele. A gyors reggeli után egyből munkához látok az irodámban, és miután megírtam a papírokat, tervezni kezdem az októberi erdei gyakorlatot. Még korai, tudom, de orosz terület közelében fog zajlani a dolog, és féltem az embereimet, így igyekszem minél pontosabban előkészíteni magunknak a terepet. Csak alig öt kilométerre leszünk az ellenségtől, ami nem sok. Előveszem a kisebbik térképemet, pontos mását a szobám falán lévőnek, csak ezen filccel jelölöm az ellenséges területeket. Bekarikázom azt a részt, amit anno Zeroval együtt jelöltünk meg. Ismét eszembe jut a közelsége, az a forróság, és az, hogy mit váltott ki belőlem pár hete. Mi lett volna, ha Akane nem jön, és lép közbe.   
Felsóhajtok, és megmasszírozom a halántékomat. Akkor és ott le akartam feküdni Zeroval. Én, aki beleuntam a szexbe, és lemondtam arról, hogy nekem valaha is vágyaim legyenek. Hihetetlen, és most mégsem vagyok képes a munkámra koncentrálni.   
Ekkor kopognak. Megrázom a fejemet. Tízre hívattam ide Akanét, máris annyi lenne?   
– Tessék! – szólok ki.   
– Uram! – lép be Akane, majd szokás szerint ellazulnak az izmai, és közelebb jön az asztalomhoz. – Készen vagy a szállítmányos papírokkal? – kérdezi.  
Bólintok, és átadom neki őket. Kissé görcsös lehet a mozgásom, vagy valami, mert Akane összeráncolja a homlokát.   
– Minden rendben?  
– Igen – válaszolok egy megnyugtatónak szánt mosollyal. Ez nagyon nem lesz jó, muszáj valahogy lefoglalnom az agyamat, kell valami, amin gondolkozhatok. – Milyen tisztnek lenni? Reggel sokan figyeltek rád.   
Akane mintha kissé zavarba jönne, és megvakarja a tarkóját.   
– Jó. Bár Satsuki néha még mindig lelkesebb nálam – nevet fel kissé idegesen.   
– Azt látom – jegyzem meg. – Zero szerint tegnap este kissé túl lelkes volt – pedzegetem a dolgokat.   
Akane teljesen ledöbben.   
– Mi van? Csak egyszer megcsókolt takarodó előtt és ennyi. Nem is értettük, Zero miért nem alszik ott, mikor Ritsu igen.   
– Na, látod, ezt én sem értem… – töprengek el. Nem sikerül összerakni a dolgokat. Zero nem tudhatta, hogy ide fogok jönni, miután nem sikerül elaludnom, szóval nem vádolhatom azzal, hogy hazudott, csak azért, hogy együtt aludhassunk. Nonszensz lenne az egész. Akanére pillantok, aki hasonlóan értetlen nézéssel válaszol az enyémre.   
– Történt valami? – kérdezi, de csak megrázom a fejemet.   
– Nem, semmi, ne is törődj vele – mondom.   
– Amúgy jobb, ha tudod, hogy pár hete láttam, mikor Zeroval egymás kezét fogtátok. Mármint, észrevettem, ahogy elkaptad a kezed az övétől és felugrottál. Akármilyen messze is voltam, mikor meghallottatok, mégis láttam. Legyetek óvatosabbak!   
A szemeim kikerekednek a döbbenettől. A francba! És Akanének igaza van. Ha ő látta, akkor bárki más is láthatta volna, ami egyet jelentene azzal, hogy veszélybe kerülne a pozícióim, mint százados. Leválthatnának, sőt, a seregből is kirúghatnának. Az életemet dobnám el.   
– Akane – kezdem lassan –, nagyon szépem köszönöm. De jelenleg nem nagyon van mivel óvatosnak lenni.   
Megcsóválja a fejét.   
– Én nem mondom el senkinek, amit láttam. Ennyit elvárhatsz tőlem, miután te is megtetted értem – mondja, és lépne az ajtó felé, mikor utána szólok.   
– Kérlek, a szobámba küldenéd Zerot?   
Akane felsóhajt.   
– Remélem, tudod, mit csinálsz – mondja, azzal kilép az ajtón.   
Összeszedem magam. Tudom, mit csinálok, és azt is, mit akarok csinálni, ezért félrerakva a munkámat, elindulok a szobámba. Magabiztosnak szánt lépteim kissé bizonytalanok, ahogy egyre közelebb érek a helyiséghez. Zero még nincs ott, így hevesen dobogó szívvel lépek be a szobámba, ahol várakozni kezdek. A fülemben csengenek Akane óvatosságra intő szavai, de ha ő és Satsuki is képesek rá, akkor nekem is menni fog a titkolózás. Zeronak meg pláne.   
Amikor meghallom a kopogást, összerezzenek, aztán próbálva visszafogni a kezem remegését, nyelek egyet, és kinyitom az ajtót. Felnézek Zerora. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan kell csinálni, amire készülök, olyan régen volt már benne részem, így megragadom a kabátujját, és behúzom a szobámba. Magunkra zárom az ajtót, majd szembefordulok vele.   
Engem néz, a légzése nyugodt, én pedig úgy, mint mikor anno a kezemet fogta, zihálva veszem a levegőt. Közelebb lépek hozzá, egészen közel, majd esetlenül az egyenruhájának legfelső gombjához nyúlok, és kigombolom. Kíváncsian nézek fel rá, várom a reakcióját.


	8. 2014. augusztus 5./2

– Ez béna volt – jegyzi meg Zero, miután kigomboltam a felsőjén a gombot. Egy darabig nézzük egymást, aztán a számra hajol, a maszkja az ajkaimnak préselődik, közben átkarolja a nyakamat. Amikor megszakítja a furcsa csókunkat, leutánzom a hangsúlyát.   
– Ez még bénább volt – mondom. Zero felnevet, aztán a nyakamhoz hajol, és cirógatni kezdi a bőrömet. Felsóhajtok, szinte automatikusan markolok a felsőjébe. Engedem a testemnek, hogy reagáljon, átadom magamat az érzésnek, ezúttal nem fojtom magamba a dolgokat.   
– Ezért hívtál ide? – suttogja Zero, aztán egyik gyengébb pillanatomban a maszkján keresztül a nyakamba harap, és bár alig érzem a fogait, ezzel egy időben az ágyékát is az enyémnek nyomja. Felnyögök, az egész testem remeg az övé mellett.   
– Nem mindegy? – sziszegem, aztán ismét felnyögök, ahogy megmozdítja az ágyékát az enyémen.   
– Bizonytalan vagy – mormogja. – Három lehetőség van, miért vagy ilyen béna, és az egyik jobban vonz, mint a másik: szűz vagy, eddig csak lányokkal voltál, vagy már nagyon régen nem ért hozzád férfi.   
Megragadja a csípőmet, a maszkja ismét végigköveti a nyakam vonalát. Próbálom csillapítani a zihálásomat, hogy tudjak beszélni, de nehezemre esik.   
– Találgass! – nyögök végül fel, ahogy az ágyéka újból megmozdul az enyém felett. Ekkor a keze a csípőmről a fenekemre csúszik, és belemarkol. Felsóhajtok, még előrébb billentve a csípőmet, ezúttal Zeroból is kicsalva egy nyögést.   
– Nagyon nem vagy szűz.  
Elvigyorodok. Tetszik ez a játék. Aztán Zero egy mozdulattal megfordít, és a fenekemnek nyomja a farkát. Szinte önként feszülök neki, mintha már ennyitől is magamban érezhetném, holott ennek még semmi köze sincs ahhoz, ami majd ezek után következik.   
– És ebben az életedben sem voltál lánnyal, az egyszer biztos – zihálja a fülembe. Megfordulok a karjai között, és továbbgombolom az egyenruháját, minden egyes feltárulkozó bőrfelületet megízlelve az ajkaimmal és a nyelvemmel.   
– Talált, süllyedt – mormogom, aztán egyszer csak megérzem a tenyerét a tarkómon, és leállít. Észre sem vettem, mikor térdeltem le előtte, de most felhúz, és bár mindketten nehezen vesszük a levegőt, komolyan néz rám a fejemet a mellkasára húzza. Hallom, milyen gyorsan ver a szíve.  
– Azt nem mondtam, hogy akármelyik is a három közül, nem fogom elsietni, mert különben lenne egy meglehetősen sánta századosunk. Mondd, mit szeretnél, és megkapod anélkül, hogy mindenki tudná, mi történt idebent – mondja, közben az ujjai a hajamban, simogatják a fejbőrömet. Ekkor jut el a tudatomig, hogy Zero komolyan vesz.   
– Meg akarlak lovagolni.  
A mondat olyan hirtelen csúszik ki a számon, mint ahogy a kép megjelenik a fejemben. Megborzongok.   
– Azt akarom, hogy olyan mélyen legyél bennem, amilyen mélyen csak lehet – teszem még hozzá, de a hangom elcsuklik, ahogy az agyam egyre inkább vetíti a képeket. Arra eszmélek, hogy már az ágyon vagyok, Zero felettem, a felsője már sehol, és épp az enyémet gombolja. Miután félmeztelenül öleljük át egymást, támad egy ötletem. Megpróbálom megfordítani Zerot a hátára, ami a kicsi ágyon igencsak nehezemre esik, de végül segít, és magára húz.   
– Nem fogod levenni a maszkodat, ugye? – kérdezem. Zero megrázza a fejét, a szemén látom, hogy bánja a dolgot, de tényleg képtelen lenne rá. Felsóhajtok, majd a nyakára hajolok, és csókolni, harapni kezdem, ügyelve, nehogy nyomot hagyjak. A reakció, amit kapok, fantasztikus. Zero felnyög, hallom, ahogy egyre nehezebbé válik a légzése, a tenyere a lapockámat cirógatja, miközben egyre lejjebb és lejjebb haladok a felsőtestén. Elégedettséggel tölt el, hogy végig hallom a hangját, azonban amikor a köldökéhez érek, feljebb húz, és fordít magunkon. Egyből a nadrágomnál kezd el matatni, én pedig örülök, amiért többé már nem fog feszülni rajtam az anyag, amit az alsómmal együtt húz le rólam. Feltűnően méri végig a testem, próbálom kiolvasni a szeméből, mégis mit gondolhat, de csak azt a mérhetetlen vágyat látom, amitől megborzongok. Aztán a fülemhez hajol, meztelen ágyékom a nadrágjához ér, az érzéstől egyszerre nyögünk fel.   
– Nagyon formás csípőd van – suttogja.   
Azzal elhajol tőlem, és se perc alatt megszabadul a saját alsóruháitól, de persze újra fölém hajol, mielőtt jobban megnézhetném magamnak. Ezúttal összeérinti lüktető ágyékainkat, és kínzó lassúsággal mozogni kezd rajtam. Teljesen belefeledkezek a kéjbe, a testem megfeszül, szinte azt sem tudom, hol vagyok. Aztán Zero leáll. Csalódottan felmordulok, azonban ekkor újból megfordít minket, és a farkára ültet. Nem csúszik belém, csak a fenekemhez nyomja magát, aztán a csípőmbe markolva irányítja a mozgásomat. A tempó lassú, kimért, hol én nyögök fel hangosabban, hol ő.   
– Mink van? – kérdezi hirtelen. Összeszorítom a szemeimet, és felsóhajtok, mielőtt válaszolnék.   
– Van tusfürdő a fiókomban, de gumink nincs. – A hangom közben hol mélyebb, hol magasabb lesz, ahogy próbálok beszélni. – Mielőtt ideküldtek, voltál orvosnál. Ha ott nem állapítottak meg semmit, akkor rendben leszünk.   
– Én rendben vagyok. De te?   
Felnyögök, majd áthajolok Zero felett, és kihúzva a fiókomat, beletúrok a tusfürdőt keresve. Mikor megvan, a kezébe nyomom, és csak utána válaszolok.   
– Évek óta nem ért hozzám senki – mondom. Zero megkönnyebbülten felszusszan, aztán simogatni kezdi a derekamat, és úgy terel, hogy elhasaljak rajta. A lábaim a két combja mellett, a fejem a nyakánál.   
– Húzd fel a lábaidat, úgy hozzád tudok férni – irányít, én pedig úgy teszek, ahogy mondja. Amikor megérzem tusfürdőtől síkos, hideg ujjait a bejáratomnál összerezzenek, érzem, ahogy megfeszülök.  
– Lazíts, semmi gond – duruzsolja Zero a fülembe, és masszírozni kezd odalent. Hol megfeszülök, hol ellazulok, mígnem az izmaim teljesen elengednek. Zero ezt a pillanatot választja arra, hogy az első ujjpercét becsúsztassa nekem. Nyöszörgök, a fájdalom éles és rövid, de nem tart sokáig.   
– Lassan betolhatod az egészet – motyogom. Zero így is tesz, míg én küzdök a fájdalommal vegyes kéjjel, de végül az előbbi győz, és akármennyire is próbálom visszatartani, fájdalmasan felszisszenek. Zero egyből leáll.   
– Jól vagy? – kérdezi halkan, szabad kezével a hátamat simogatja.   
– Aha, csak szoknom kell még. Nincs semmi baj, folytathatod, jól esik.   
Ezután percek telnek el, Zero első ujjához csatlakozik a második, majd mikor már könnyedén ollózik bennem, a harmadik is. Rengeteg ismert és ismeretlen érzés rohamozza meg közben a testemet, mígnem Zero ujjai megállnak bennem. A saját, hangos zihálásom keveredik a szuszogásával, mikor is kihúzza belőlem az ujjait. Odébb mozdít, és a farkát bekeni tusfürdővel, aztán egy keveset nyom még a fenekemre is.   
Felegyenesedek, bár minden tagomat kocsonyának érzem, és megfogom Zero tagját. Felsóhajt, én pedig rámosolygok, aztán megemelkedem, és lassan magamba csúsztatom a makkját. Egyszerre nyögünk fel, aztán várok egy kicsit, mielőtt lassan leereszkednék rajta. Amikor teljesen bennem van, lehajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom a homlokát.   
– Fáj? – kérdezi Zero, de megrázom a fejemet.  
– Nem. Fantasztikus érzés. Pont ilyenre számítottam. Mozoghatok?   
Zero bólint, és a csípőmre markol. Mozogni kezdek, körzök a csípőmmel, minden irányba döntöm, miközben lehunyt szemmel nyögdécselek. Így megy ez percekig, amikor Zero egyszer csak rászorít a csípőmre. Leállok, és zihálva nézek le rá. Az arcán semmi érzelem.   
– Saku… - sóhajt fel. – Ugye tudod, hogy én ebből semmit sem érzek?  
– Mi van? – meredek rá értetlenül. – Mi az, hogy nem érzel semmit?   
– Tetszett, sőt, tetszik az ötleted, de ne vonaglani próbálj rajtam, hanem…   
Zero lassan megemeli a csípőmet, és visszaenged. Ahogy ismételgetni kezdi a mozdulatot, egyre kellemesebbé válik az érzés, és hamarosan már ő is nyögni kezd velem együtt. Továbbra is fog, de most már magamtól mozgok rajta, a tenyeremmel a mellkasán támaszkodom.   
Nem tudom, mennyi idő telik el, amikor kielégülten borulok a mellkasára. Mindketten zihálunk, és folyamatosan a hátamat simogatja, amíg meg nem nyugszik a légzésünk.   
– Éhes vagy? – kérdezi egy idő után. Csak bólintok, nincs erőm válaszolni. – Fél óra és ebéd.  
– Addigra rendben leszünk – mondom. Addigra rendben kell lennünk.   
– És Zero…   
Hümmög.  
– Ha Akane és Satsuki… Akkor mostantól nálam alszol.


	9. 2014. augusztus 12.

Megszegtem az ígéretemet, ugyanis Zero egyszer sem aludt velem. Kerülöm őt, mert félek. Mintha a homlokomra lenne írva, hogy lefeküdtünk, és képtelen vagyok a szemébe nézni, pedig utálok gyáván viselkedni. Akanével sem beszéltem nyíltan azóta, csak a szokásos formaságokat rendezzük le, pedig látszik rajta, hogy legszívesebben lelkizne velem egyet.   
Azonban hiába telt el egy hét, néha még mindig bizsergek esténként, amikor egyedül vagyok, és mindennél jobban vágyom Zero érintését. Látszik rajta, hogy fáj neki, amiért ignorálom őt, de nem merek közeledni felé, akármennyire is szeretném őt újra magam mellett tudni.   
Az irodámban vagyok, továbbra is az októberi gyakorlatot tervezve, már a terep előkészítését skiccelem fel a lapjaimra, amikor kopognak.  
– Tessék! – kiáltom. Nem várok senkit, így kíváncsian pillantok fel. Zero. Leteszem a ceruzát, majd felállok az asztaltól, és rendezgetni kezdem a lapokat, jelezve, hogy végeztem, és hamarosan távozom, szóval siessen. De Zero csak áll és bámul.  
– Mit szeretnél? – nézek fel egy pillanatra, a papírokat a megcímkézett dossziéba rakom. Zero szó nélkül lép felém, megkerüli az asztalt, és megáll mellettem. Feléje fordulok, de olyan közel van, hogy hátrálni kezdek, mígnem a falnak ütközök. Nyelek egyet. Zero megtámaszkodik a fejem mellett az egyik kezével, a másikat a derekamra rakja, hogy véletlenül se futhassak el.  
– Kerülsz – suttogja, az arca a fülem mellett. Mindenhol őt érzem. – Mi bajod van? Ha szar volt a szex, megmondhatod.   
– Nem… Nem erről van szó. – Próbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat, de legszívesebben átkarolnám Zerot, és hagynám, hadd tegyen velem, amit akar.   
– Akkor? – Érzem a lélegzetét a nyakamnál, a maszkja lassan cirógatni kezdi a bőrömet. Lehunyom a szemeimet.   
– Mi van, ha rájönnek? – mondom ki végül azt, ami böki a csőrömet. Zero felnevet.   
– Ne aggódj ilyen butaságokon! Hallom a pletykákat az embereid között, és semmit sem sejtenek. Nem kell aggódnod sem magadért, sem kettőnkért, aztán kulcsra zárni a szobádat minden éjjel, nehogy meglátogathassalak – pedzegeti. Elvörösödöm.   
– De… – kopognak, és Zero rekordsebességgel lép az asztalom elé, mire feleszmélek, és rögvest visszaülök a székembe, felcsapva a dossziét.   
– Szabad! – kiáltom ki, de csak Akane lép be. Láthatólag nem lepi meg, hogy Zero bent van, mégis úgy néz rám, hogy tudom, ki kell őt küldenem.   
– Zero megtennéd, hogy..? – kérem, mire tiszteleg, és huncutul csillogó szemekkel távozik. Akane felsóhajt.   
– Akarsz róla beszélni? – kérdezi, de próbálom terelni a témát.  
– Miért jöttél? – kerülöm ki a válaszadást.   
– Papírmunkát hoztam – emeli meg a kezében lévő lapokat, amiket csak most veszek észre, és az asztalomhoz lépve leteszi elém őket. Az ujjait a lapok közé téve gondosan jelölte, hogy hány részből áll a köteg. Most egyesével vezeti fel nekem őket.   
– Shuka és Minato szolgálati ideje lejárt, ezek a velük kapcsolatosak, akkor a két újonc aktája, akik a helyükre jönnek, illetve visszaigazolás a szállítmányról – sorolja, aztán elkapja a tekintetemet, és komolyan a szemembe néz.   
– Most pedig elmondhatod, mi van veled meg Zeroval.   
Csettintek a nyelvemmel, és elfordítom a fejemet, jelezve, hogy nem akarok beszélni, de Akane továbbra is engem néz. Idegesen dobolok a combjaimon, majd visszafordulok és kifakadok.   
– Hanyagoltam Zerot, mert arra gondoltam mi lenne, ha tényleg rájönne a többi katona meg a tisztek.   
Akane egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemét, és újból rám néz.   
– Amikor felhívtam rá a figyelmedet, nem azt mondtam, hogy kvázi szakítsatok.   
– Nem is járunk!   
A pillantás, amit erre kapok rosszabb, mint amit bármelyik szigorú kiképzőtiszttől kaptam anno.   
– Saku… Csak azért beszélek így, mert magunk között vagyunk, de konkrétan a szobádba küldetted azért, hogy lefeküdjetek. Előtte meg úgy fogtátok egymás kezét, mint ahogy a párok szokták. Megértem, hogy seregben vagyunk, meg amúgy sem tűntök romantikus alkatoknak, de azért csak tudjátok, hányadán álltok kettőtökkel!   
A combomon dobolva hallgatom, amiket mond, és bár nagyon régen nem volt párkapcsolatom, ilyen körülmények között meg pláne, így nem tudom, mennyire értsek egyet Akanével. A számat harapdálva nézek rá, végül úgy döntök, megbízok benne.   
– Ti hogyan dumáltátok meg Satsukivel, hogy együtt vagytok?   
Mintha egy pajkos csillanást látnék Akane szemében, mielőtt beszélni kezdene.   
– Mondtam, hogy szeretem, mire ő is mondta. Ennyi – ránt vállat mosolyogva. Na, még mit nem! Majd pont én fogom mondani Zeronak… Mondja, ha akarja, és akkor én is mondom. Gondolom, látszik rajtam, mi zajlik le a fejemben, ugyanis Akane hirtelen megszólal:   
– De akár ki is szedheted belőle, mit érez – javasolja egy sokatmondó pillantás kíséretében.   
– Hogy? – forgatom meg a szemeimet. – Nem fogok rákérdezni!   
Akane sóhaja nehéz és hosszú.   
– Ne erőltesd rá, mert elriasztod!  
– Jó, értem – hárítok idegesen. – Megyek és megkeresem, ha átnéztem Shuka és Minato papírjait.   
Magam elé veszem a lapokat, mire Akane bólint és távozik. Igazából, vannak sejtéseim, mégis hogyan vegyem rá Zerot arra, hogy kimondja, de nem tudom, Akane mire gondolt pontosan. Csak nem fogom magamat tovább égetni azzal, hogy elmondom neki, miszerint Zero előtt évekig nem volt senkim.   
Átolvasom a dokumentumokat, az adatokat egyeztetem Shukáék aktáival, javítok egy kanjit a születési helynél, majd aláírom a papírokat. Holnap muszáj lesz őket behívnom az irodámba, hogy átbeszéljük a fontosabb szakaszait a távozásuknak, de most meg akarom találni Zerot, így felállva az asztaltól, kisétálok az irodából. Vajon merre lehet? Nincs sok lehetőség, csak a lőtér, vagy gyakorlótér, én pedig az előbbi felé sétálok épp, amikor megcsap a cigaretta szaga.   
– Dobd el azt a kurva csikket, két méterről megéreztem! – sziszegem Zeronak, de csak egy lépést tesz felém.   
– Tudtam, hogy keresni fogsz. Gondoltam megkönnyítem.   
Egy utolsó slukkot még szív, mielőtt eldobná a csikket.   
– Beszéljük meg a szobámban – mondom. Felfigyelek Zero szemében a csillogásra, és kissé feszes léptekkel indulok meg az épület felé. Amikor bezárom magunk mögött az ajtót, egyből Zero felé fordulok, és átkarolva a vállát, belecsókolok a nyakába.   
– Hiányoztál – suttogom, ő pedig a fenekembe markol.  
– Te is nekem – mormogja, a maszkját egyből a nyakamba fúrja, úgy cirógatja a bőrömet. Felnyögök.   
– Csak a testem meg a szex? – kérdezem, próbálok minél hamarabb túlesni a dolgokon, de Zero nem könnyíti meg a dolgomat. Hümmög egyet, akárcsak az első alkalommal, próbál harapdálni a vékony anyagon keresztül.   
– A szex nem érne meg ennyi várakozást – mondja végül, de ezzel még nem jutottam semmire. Nehéz úgy tisztán gondolkozni, ha az embert közben kényeztetik, így csak próbálok gondolkozni, hogy mégis mivel szedjek ki belőle többet anélkül, hogy feltűnő lenne.  
– És mi éri meg? – sóhajtom, közben a mellkasára támaszkodom. Eltol magától. Értetlenül meredek rá, már-már attól félek, túlfeszítettem a határt, amikor a két tenyere közé veszi az arcomat.  
– Nem csak amiatt kerültél, mert féltél a pletykáktól. Nem tudtad, mi van köztünk pontosan, ugye? – kérdezi, a hüvelykje a járomcsontomat cirógatja. Bólintok.   
– Te vagy a legfontosabb jelenleg – mondja, én pedig teljesen mást érzek, mint amit vártam. A megkönnyebbülés mellett valamiféle melegséget a mellkasomban, és vágyat, hogy minél közelebb legyek Zerohoz. Megfogom a csuklóit, majd lassan a felsőm gombjaira vezetem az ujjait.   
– Te is nekem.


	10. 2014. augusztus 19.

– Van ma valami programunk?  
Zero ebéd óta az irodámban ül a padon, és az egyik stratégiáról szóló könyvemet olvasgatja, miközben dolgozom, de most felnéz rám. Mocorgok a széken, közben megrándul a szám sarka, mire Zero szemében észreveszek egy csepp aggodalmat.  
– Jól vagyok – nyugtatom meg, mielőtt rákérdezne. – Szerintem semmi, miért?  
– A többiek kártyapartit terveznek. Beszállhatnánk – javasolja, mire felvont szemöldökkel leteszem a tollamat, és megrovóan nézek rá.  
– Milyen kártya?  
Zero felnevet, majd félreteszi a könyvet, és odajön hozzám. Fél kézzel az asztalomra támaszkodik, a másik kezével a hajamat simogatja. Először hátrébb húzom a fejemet, majd inkább csak élvezem az érintését, de nem feledkezem meg arról, mit kérdeztem az imént.  
– Ugye tudod, hogy ettől még nem hunyhatok szemet a szerencsejáték felett? – hümmögöm.  
– És az Uno felett?  
Hitetlenül elmosolyodom.  
– Most komolyan kártyapartinak nevezitek az unozást? Tizennégy voltam, amikor utoljára ekkora rajongás övezte.  
Zero lehajol hozzám, és a maszkján keresztül csókot nyom a homlokomra. Mostanában sokszor csinálja ezt, főleg, mikor szeretkezünk. Ilyenkor mindig próbálom kitalálni, mégis milyenek lehetnek az ajkai az anyag alatt, de eddig nem jutottam sokra ebben a kis játékban.  
– Unatkozunk néha délutánonként, Ritsu meg egyszer említette a kártyáit. Nem ütközik a szabályokkal, ráadásul csapatokban játsszuk, hogy feldobjuk kicsit a dolgokat – magyarázza, én pedig annak ellenére, milyen gyerekesnek tartom először a dolgot, érdeklődve nézek rá.  
– Milyen ez a… csapatos verzió? – kérdezem.  
– Párokba állunk, néha van egy hármas csoport is. Ha az egyik csoport egyik tagjának elfogynak a kártyái, akkor nyertek. Csak nem kedvet kaptál?  
Látom a szemén, hogy mosolyog, és már fél kézzel lassan pakolni kezdek az asztalomon.  
– Lehet. Nehogy azt higgyék, hogy a százados ilyen könnyedén elsiklik a dolgok felett – vigyorgok rá. – De előtte egy cigi?  
Zero bólint, én pedig pakolni kezdek. Közben a padhoz lép, és visszahozza a könyvet, amit miután a fiókba süllyesztettem, készen is vagyok. Kimegyünk az irodámból az épület mellől, ahol elveszem az ablakból a dugi cigit, és rágyújtunk. Egy darabig csak egymás mellett álldogálva szívjuk a slukkokat, aztán közelebb oldalozom Zerohoz, és sunyiban kutatni kezdem az ujjait. Szinte egyből megfogja a kezemet, én pedig azon gondolkozom, hogy ebből mennyi látszódna, ha valaki, mondjuk Akane, ismét felbukkanna. De valószínűleg semmi.  
– Lehetek veled egy csapatban? – vetem fel a kérdést. – Mármint, nem lesz feltűnő, vagy valami…  
Zero a hüvelykjével megcirógatja a tenyeremet.  
– Ne legyél buta, Akanéék is mindig együtt vannak, Ritsun és rajtam kívül mégse tudja senki, hogy járnak. Az ilyesmit ennyiből még nem lehet leszűrni.  
Elnyomom a csikkemet, majd Zerora vigyorgok.  
– Megyünk szétverni őket? – kérdezem, mire bólint, és ő is megszabadul a cigijétől. Már indulnék, de még mindig fogja a kezemet, és visszahúz maga mellé.  
– Mit szólnál, ha kötnénk egy kis fogadást? – suttogja a fülembe. Csak hümmögök, kíváncsi vagyok, mit eszelt ki.  
– Ha háromszor fogynak el neked a kártyáid, akkor bármit kérhetsz tőlem… Kivéve, hogy vegyem le a maszkomat. Ha nekem, akkor pedig takarodó után azt csinálok veled, amit szeretnék. Na?  
– Így is bármit kérhetek tőled. Százados vagyok – sóhajtom.  
– Legyen egy kis fantáziád.  
Megremegek, majd bólintok.  
– Oké. Áll az alku – tolom el magamtól, a kezeim reszketnek. Zero a két tenyere közé fogja, majd az arcához húzza őket.  
– Akkor menjünk – mondja, és elindulunk a társalgó felé. Kissé előbbre megyek, mint ő, így én lépek be elsőként a helyiségbe. Az egyik sarokban Shunsuke és Rutta sakkoznak, míg Akane, Satsuki, Ritsu és Akira a középső nagy asztal körül ülnek, és úgy merednek rám, mint aki tetten érte őket. Felveszem a pókerarcot, és úgy ülök le közéjük, Zero mellém telepszik.  
– Ugye még nem kezdtétek el? – kérdezek rá a nyilvánvalóra, ugyanis Satsuki még a kártyát keveri, amikor megérkezünk.  
– Nem, uram.  
Akira tisztelgése kissé zavart, de miután rámosolygok, úgy tűnik, veszi a lapot, és ellazul a testtartása, akárcsak a többieknek.  
– Akkor Zeroval lesz, uram? – kérdezi Satsuki, én pedig bólintok. Osztani kezd, és mikor megkapjuk a fejenként nyolc lapot, Zero hozzám hajol. Egy pillanatra megakad a levegőm a közelségétől, ráadásul az sem segít, hogy a keze a térdemen, miközben egyeztetjük a lapjainkat. Akira és Ritsu kezd, utánuk fogunk jönni. Színválasztós lapon kívül mindenből van legalább egy darabunk, és miután kiértékeltük, mi lenne a legjobb lépés következő alkalommal, Zero rak a kék nyolcasra, amit az imént Akira pakolt le Ritsu kék ötöse után. Egy piros nyolcas következik, mire megfordítom a játékot, hogy Zero le tudja rakni a piros négyesét. Szinte meg is feledkezem a fogadásról, ám amikor Zeronak elfogynak a lapjai, és megnyerjük az első játékot, az érintése a combomon emlékeztet, hogy ezt a játékot nem csak együtt, hanem egymás ellen is játsszuk, így a következő menetet bár nem mi nyerjük, a Satsukiék elleni párbajban én szerzem meg magunknak a második helyet, a lábammal pedig óvatosan megsimítom Zeroét. Sokáig játszunk, és nem mindig nyerünk, de végül elérjük azt, hogy kettő-kettő köztünk az állás. Zero még nem is sejti, mi vár rá, ha nyerek. Pedig egész kellemes elfoglaltságot találtam ki, ami nem lehet az ellenére. Azonban hiába sikerül plusz kettő kártyát is felszedetnem vele, neki fogy el harmadszor a kártyája. A játékot mi nyertük ezúttal, és én mégis veszítettem. Még egy kör belefér takarodóig, amit végül Akiráék nyernek, aztán mindenki szedelődzködni kezd. Shunsuke és Rutta visszamennek Akirával a hálókörletbe, Ritsu nem sokkal később követi őket. Négyesben maradunk Akanéékkel. Még csak most látom, mennyire megváltozik, amikor eltűnnek azok, akik nem tudnak kettejükről. A két tenyere közé veszi Satsuki arcát, és rámosolyog.  
– Nagyon ügyes voltál – mondja, majd egy gyors csókot nyom a szájára.  
– Akane, ezt biztos, hogy…?  
Satsuki hangja zavart, majd felém fordul, és bűnbánóan lehajtja a fejét.  
– Bocsásson meg, uram!  
Próbálom leplezni a mosolyomat, de látva, hogy Akane mennyire boldog, igencsak nehezemre esik.  
– Semmi gond – legyintek. – Amíg a jelenlévőkön és Ritsun kívül nem tudja senki, addig rendben vagyok veletek. Ó, és Satsuki! Te is hagyd el a formaságokat, ha magunk között vagyunk – kérem tőle.  
– Köszönöm! De Zero… – kezdené, azonban Akane finoman oldalba böki. Satsuki megugrik, majd összehúzza a szemét és egy ót formál a szájával meglepettségében. Ekkor esik le, hogy rájött, és legszívesebben a föld alá süllyednék.  
– Gyere, menjünk aludni! – Akane próbálja menteni a menthetőt, és Satsukibe karolva kitereli őt a helyiségből. – Sziasztok, jó éjt! – köszön még el, Satsuki szintúgy, én pedig kettesben maradok Zeroval, aki nem tudom, mikor került mögém, de hirtelen átkarol hátulról, és a fülemhez hajol. Egyből ellazulok a karjai között.  
– Beszélek Satsukivel, oké?  
Bólintok, a kezemet a hasamon pihenő kezére teszem, és lehunyom a szemeimet.  
– Szerintem nem pletykás, de kicsit… Furán érintett – sóhajtom.  
– Akkor mit szólnál, ha megfeledkeznénk kicsit erről a furcsaságról, és behajtanám a nyereményem?  
Bár nem látja, mégis megforgatom a szemeimet.  
– Na, mi lenne az?  
– Zuhanyozz velem! – suttogja, a maszkjával a fülkagylómat ingerli.  
– De már volt takarodó! – ellenkezek, nem tudom, mit szóljak az ötlethez. – És te komolyan maszkban zuhanyozol? – ugrik be a kérdés.  
– Nem csak ez az egy maszkom van. De ha megígéred, hogy nem leskelődsz, akkor csendben lezavarjuk a dolgot, na?  
Nem sokkal később már a zuhany alatt állunk, a víz halkan csobog. Zero kezei újra felfedezik a testemet, a tenyere most épp a lapockámon pihen, ahogy engem néz.  
– Gyönyörű vagy – suttogja, és a mellkasára húz.


	11. 2014. szeptember 1.

Az elmúlt hetekben minden éjszakát együtt töltöttünk Zeroval, ezúttal nem törődve másokkal. Persze igyekszünk megőrizni a kapcsolatunkat egymás között, főleg mióta Zero sikeresen meggyőzte Satsukit, hogy nincs semmi olyan köztünk, aminek nagyobb jelentőséget kéne tulajdonítani.   
Viszont mikor ma reggel felkelek, tudom, hogy a mai napon kissé kiszakadunk ebből a rutinból, ugyanis mára csapatversenyt terveztem a közeli erdőben. A napokban már előkészítettem a terepet a tisztekkel, akik velem és néhány jó katonával együtt csapatkapitányok lesznek, és egy kicsit fáj, hogy nem lehet velem Akane, de már nagyjából körvonalazódott bennem, kik lesznek nálam.   
Megfordulok Zero karjai között, és a mellkasába fúrom a fejemet.   
– Jó reggelt! – kuncog, a hajamat simogatja. – Izgatottnak tűnsz.   
Kíváncsian pillantok fel rá.  
– Hogyhogy? – kérdezem, az ujjaim a bicepszén táncolnak, néha megnyomkodom. Szeretem érezni, hogy mennyire erős.   
– Doboltál az ujjaiddal a matracon, mielőtt megfordultál volna.   
Nyomok egy csókot a nyakára, majd felkelek az ágyból, és a szekrényemhez megyek.   
– Ma van a csapatverseny. Nem tudom, mi lenne a jobb döntés, ha Akanéékkel lennél, vagy velem – sóhajtok fel. Közben felveszem az alsómat, az egyennadrágomat, már az ingemet gombolom. Amikor megfordulok, hogy Zerora nézzek, ő már velem szemben áll, rajta a tegnapi alsója.   
– Kik lennének még veled? – kérdezi, közben elhessegeti a kezeimet a gomboktól, és eligazgatja rajtam az inget.   
– Akira, Rutta, Shunsuke és az egyik újonc, Ranju – sorolom.   
– Akiráékban bízom annyira, hogy ne essen le nekik, Ranju meg nem értem, mit keres nálad. Az elmúlt egy hétben többször pucolta ki a vécéket, mint én anno – forgatja meg a szemeit, mire felkuncogok.   
– Saku-módszereket fogok alkalmazni – vigyorgok Zerora, mire összeráncolja a szemöldökét. A következő pillanatban már a karjai között vagyok, és a fülembe szuszog.   
– Eléred, hogy beléd szeressen, és minden pillanatban te járj a fejében? – mormogja. – Mert azt nem hagyom.   
Zero beleharap a nyakamba, a szemeim pedig abban a pillanatban lecsukódnak.   
– Nincs ilyen célom. Veled sem volt – suttogom, az ujjaim a hajában.   
– Mégis együtt vagyunk – jegyzi meg.   
– Igen, de… Ez bonyolult. Nem szoktam beleszeretni más katonákba – magyarázom, mire Zero eltol magától.   
– Nyugi, értem. Amúgy… - kezdi, kissé megakad, aztán megrázza a fejét, és folytatja.  
– Még nem beszéltünk erről, de meddig tart a szolgálati időd? – kérdezi.   
Felsóhajtok. Ez eddig eszembe se jutott. Hogy lesz majd egy pillanat, amikor egy darabig el kell engednem Zerot, amit valószínűleg nem él túl a kapcsolatunk.   
– Még… Egy év – mondom. Zero megkönnyebbülten felszusszan.   
– Azt hittem, hamarabb. Hogy lettél százados?   
– Olyan hamar lettem tiszt, mint Akane. Aztán meghalt a százados, és engem választottak. Ennyi – vonok vállat. Nem akarok arra gondolni, milyen érzés volt a bátyámat gyászolva a helyére lépni a sereg ranglétráján, hogy mennyibe került nekem ez a századosi cím.   
Átkarolom Zerot, és a vállára hajtom a fejemet. Van tíz percünk reggeliig, mivel a reggeli gyakorlat elmarad, így miután nagy nehezen elszakadunk egymástól, és felöltözünk. Zero a szobájába siet, ahol tisztára cseréli az egyenruháját, én pedig az étkező felé indulok. Útközben összeakadok Akirával, aki olyan fürgén szedi a lábait a folyosón, mintha a nem olyan rég történt balesete semmissé vált volna. Tiszteleg, aztán újságolni kezdi, mennyire örült, amikor megtudta, hogy velem lehet egy csapatban, és még mindig rendkívül hálás, amiért visszaraktam a bokáját a helyére. Egészen az étkezőig hallgatom, be nem áll a szája, aztán az ajtóban elköszön tőlem, és Ruttáék asztalához siet, ahol buzgón tiszteleg Reinek, a tisztnek, aki miután felelőse lett a társaságuknak, továbbra is velük maradt.   
Igazából ő volt az, aki úgy döntött, hogy a csapatversenyre inkább más katonákat visz, és nem ellenkeztem. Rei az az ember, aki simán megnyerné a versenyt, ha összeszokott emberekkel kéne megcsinálnia, ugyanis még nálam és Akanénél is kiválóbb katona. Neki is felajánlották a századosi rangot, azonban nem kért belőle. Ráadásul már a szolgálati ideje is lejárt volna, ha nem hosszabbítja meg. A katonaság az élete, bár mostanában nem nagyon van időnk beszélgetni. A bátyám halála óta alig, ha párszor váltottunk néhány szót, ennek ellenére tisztelem őt, és a feljegyzéseimben őt jelöltem meg második lehetséges személyként, aki átveszi tőlem a posztot, miután elhagyom a sereget. Az első természetesen Akane.   
Amikor leülök az asztalomhoz a reggelivel, Zero az utolsók között jelenik meg. A tekintetünk egy pillanatra összeakad, én pedig próbálom észrevétlenül figyelni őt, ahogy helyet foglal Ritsu mellett. Mostanában egyre nehezebb nagy társaságban lepleznem, mennyire vágyom Zero közelségére, holott a magánéletem nem ivódhat bele már jobban a munkámba. Még szerencse, hogy az estéinket együtt tölthetjük, különben valószínűleg megbolondulnék.  
A reggeli után még van egy gyors megbeszélés a tisztekkel és a többi csapatkapitánnyal, így miután visszaviszem a tálcámat, a társalgó felé veszem az irányt, azonban mielőtt bekanyarodnék a folyosóra, megállok. Hangokat hallok, méghozzá halk sóhajokat, és mintha két nyelv vívna egymással csatát. A plafonra emelem a tekintetemet. Még hogy Akanéék óvatosak! Azért belesek a folyosóra, nehogy valami olyanba zavarjak bele, amibe már nem kéne, és leesik az állam.   
Akirán nem lepődöm meg, belőle kinéztem volna, de amikor Rei egy utolsó csókot követően elengedi, és elsétál a társalgó felé, földbe gyökerezik a lábam. Tudom, hogy Akira bármelyik pillanatban észre vehet, mégsem bírok mozdulni. Figyelem a kipirult arcát, ahogy próbálja rendezni az egyenruháját, aztán felém néz. És tudja. Tudja, hogy láttam őket, hogy a helyük a seregben tőlem függ, és látom rajta a kétségbeesést. Most kell döntenem.  
Előresétálok, egyenesen Akira mellé, majd igyekszem a lehető legszigorúbban rá nézni.   
– Fél óra múlva találkozunk az irodámban.   
Kínkeservesen vánszorog az idő. Az egész megbeszélés alatt kerülöm Rei tekintetét, és hogy ne legyen feltűnő, mindenki másét is, és miután végeztünk, azzal az ígérettel, hogy egy óra múlva kezdünk, az irodámba indulok. Akira már az ajtó mellett áll, de nincs egyedül: vele van Zero is. Egyből mellé lépek, és diszkréten félrevonom.  
– Mit szeretnél? Most nem igazán alkalmas… - próbálom kimenteni magamat, hogy Akirával foglalkozhassak. Zero vet felé egy pillantást, majd elkapja a tekintetemet.   
– Mit művelt? – kérdezi halkan, mire elfordítom a fejemet.   
– Rei és ő… - kezdem, de megakadok. Zero felsóhajt.   
– Hiszek benned. Helyesen fogsz dönteni. Találkozunk a gyülekezőnél.   
Legszívesebben Zero nyaka köré fonnám a karomat, és belecsókolnék a nyakába, de tudom, hogy nem tehetem és őrültség az egész, így inkább betessékelem Akirát az irodámba, és leülök az asztalom mögé. Reszket. Nem is tudom, melyikük az idegesebb.  
– Gondolkoztam rajtatok. Ha titokban tudjátok tartani, és elkerülni, hogy rajtam kívül más valaki belétek botoljon, akkor szemet hunyok az eset felett.  
Remélem, hogy jó döntést hozok, és Akiráék betartják a szabályokat. Nem csak azért, mert nem akarok egy kiváló tisztet és egy jó katonát elveszíteni, hanem azért, amit Zero mondott: hisz bennem, és abban, hogy jól döntök. Felállok az asztaltól, és az ajtó felé terelem Akirát.   
– Köszönöm, uram.


	12. 2014. szeptember 5.

Már jó pár nap eltelt a csapatverseny és az óta, hogy felfedeztem Akira és Rei kapcsolatát. Meglepő módon az én csapatom nyert idén, holott eddig a második helynél nem sikerült feljebb jutnunk. Mondjuk ebben közrejátszott az is, hogy ígéretemhez híven belevertem a fegyelmet Ranjube a módszereimmel. Azóta meglepően jó a magaviselete, a minap még sakkozni is láttam Rutta társaságában. Úgy tűnik, csak egy kis löket kellett neki.   
Zeronak később elmondtam, mire jutottam Akiráékkal kapcsolatban. Talán még sosem láttam olyan melegséget a tekintetében, mint amit akkor. Legszívesebben levettem volna a maszkját, hogy szájon csókoljam, de ehelyett a nyakába haraptam, és igyekeztem nem foltot hagyni, holott szívem szerint megtettem volna.   
Amikor ma reggel kinyitom a szememet, még csak hat óra van. Zero felé fordulok. Még alszik. Megpróbálhatnék visszaaludni, de felidézve a tegnap esténk mocskos részleteit, inkább repeta után áhítozom. Végigsimítok izmos mellkasán, az ajkaimmal végigkövetve az ujjam vonalát, gyengéd csókokat nyomok a bőrére. Érzem, ahogy a légzése, megváltozik, felébred, ami egyre inkább felbátorít, azonban egyszer csak elkapja a fejemet, és felhúz magához, hogy az arcunk egy szintben legyen. Csillogó szemekkel nézek rá, Zero tekintete azonban komoly.   
– Baj van? – kérdezem összeráncolt homlokkal, de Zero arckifejezése nem változik.   
– Saku, beszélnünk kéne.   
Egyre zavarodottabban nézek rá. Fogalmam sincs, mit akar.  
– De hiszen most is beszélünk! – nevetek fel kínosan, ám még ezzel sem oldódik a köztünk lévő feszültség.   
– A szexről lenne szó – mondja, mire megfagy az ereimben a vér. Rossz lennék az ágyban? Nem elég jók az együttléteink, nem tudom kielégíteni Zerot? Láthatja rajtam a rémületet, ugyanis a két tenyere közé veszi az arcomat, és összedörzsöli az orrunkat.   
– Nem veled van a baj. Csak alig van éjszaka, amikor nem fekszünk le egymással, és bár imádom, mikor együtt vagyunk, szerintem kezd sok lenni. Nem csak abból áll a kapcsolatunk, hogy ágyba viszlek – fejti ki.   
– De Zero… Nem tudlak megcsókolni a hülye maszkod miatt, nem mehetünk randevúzni, nem csinálhatunk semmit, amit a normális párok szoktak! Mindezt amiatt a kibaszott maszk miatt, mert túl büszke vagy ahhoz, hogy levedd azt a vackot – fakadok ki, és elhessegetem a kezeit az arcomról. A vonásai megkeményednek.   
Néma csendben áll fel az ágyamból, és se perc alatt öltözik fel, majd távozik a szobámból. Miután becsukódik az ajtó, megérzem a nedvességet az arcomon. Odakapok. Könnyek. Legszívesebben utána mennék, felpofoznám, és… Utána mi lenne? Nem tudom. Zero már annyira a része az életemnek, hogy nem tudnám nélküle elképzelni a napjaimat.   
Felöltözök, és elindulok, hogy levezényeljem a reggeli gyakorlatot. Zero kerül engem és a tekintetemet is, holott eddig, ha tudott, rám kacsintott, vagy egyszerűen csak egy pillanatra fogva tartotta a tekintetemet. Ürességet érzek legbelül, ami megrémiszt, mégis úgy teszek, mintha mi sem történt volna. Azonban a látszatot csak reggeli utánig vagyok képes fenntartani, amikor is belefutok Akanébe rögtön az irodám ajtaja előtt.   
– Saku, látom, hogy baj van – kezdi.   
– Akane, nem lehetne, hogy inkább nem látod? – szúrok oda. Egy pillanatra mintha meghökkenne, aztán megrázza a fejét, és az ajtó felé biccent. Beengedem magunkat, majd hagyom, hogy újult erővel támadjon.   
– Tuti, hogy Zeroval akadt megint gondotok, mert mikor Ritsu véletlenül meglökte a könyökét, ölni tudott volna a szemeivel, ráadásul egyszer sem pillantott feléd reggeli közben. Szóval? – tudakolja, a tekintete szigorú és egyben kíváncsi.  
– Muszáj a magánéletemben áskálódnod? Én se szólok bele a tietekbe! – morgom, miközben az asztalhoz ülve előszedem a dossziékat, amikkel ma dolgoznom kell, jelezve, hogy békén hagyhatna, és mehetne, mert dolgozom.  
– De ti ketten olyan zárkózottak és makacsok vagytok, hogy magatoktól soha az életben nem mennétek oda a másikhoz elnézést kérni. Úgy mennétek szét, hogy egy szót nem szóltatok volna egymáshoz.  
Amit Akane mond az belül nagyon is megrémiszt. Ha soha többé nem érhetnék Zerohoz, nem érezhetném azt a melegséget, amikor velem van, akkor ezúttal talán tényleg nem tudnék másokhoz kötődni.   
– Veszekedtünk – kezdem, de megakadok. – Sokallta a szexet, én meg hozzávágtam, hogy az egész a maszkja miatt van, ő pedig ott hagyott.   
Óvatosan pillantok fel Akanére, és összeszorítom a számat.   
– Tedd félre a büszkeségedet kettőtök érdekében, és kérj bocsánatot. Aztán beszéljétek meg, mi lenne az, ami mindkettőtöknek jó lenne. Kössetek kompromisszumot. Ilyen egyszerű – tanácsolja, majd a zsebébe nyúlva előhúz egy borítékot és az asztalomra teszi.   
– A jövő évi tervezettel kapcsolatban érkezett – mondja, azzal távozik az irodámból.   
Felsóhajtok. Nem tudok kibújni a bocsánatkérés alól, és muszáj lesz nekem kezdeményeznem. Ha nem Zeroról lenne szó, akkor ennyivel le is zárnám a dolgot, de bele sem bírok gondolni, mi lenne. Mintha mindig is mellettem lett volna a seregben, és ez megrémiszt.   
Megpróbálom kiszellőztetni a fejemet azzal, hogy kinyitom a dossziémat, és a munkába temetkezem, ami egy idő után sikerül is. Megnézem a boríték tartalmát, felírom magamnak, milyen határidős munkák vannak, mihez kell már a héten hozzálátnom, majd előveszem az októberi terepgyakorlat dossziéját. Már szép vastag, bár a papírok jó része inkább egyezkedés a sereg fejeseivel, hogy még öt kilométerrel növeljük az orosz területtől való távolságot. Ebben végül szerencsés voltam. A mai napra húsz fős csapatokat terveztem alakítani, amihez ki kell választanom az öt csapatkapitányt. Én leszek az egyik, ez már csak természetes. Akanének külön csapatot adnék, de a többi tiszt lehet, hogy felháborodna egy zöldfülű miatt, így végül az én csapatom helyettes csapatkapitánya lesz. Miután sikerült elosztanom az embereket, már csak két név maradt a listámon: Akira és Zero. Most Akira lenne velem, Zero meg Reinél, de nem akarok kegyetlen lenni Reiékkel. Meg különben is, bocsánatot fogok kérni Zerotól. De mi van, ha nem fogadja el?   
Üresen hagyom a maradék helyeket, és elpakolok a fiókomba. Mindjárt ebéd, azonban én még előtte akarok beszélni Zeroval. Felállok az asztaltól és elindulok megkeresni őt. Nem lep meg, amikor az irodám melletti hely üres, így a társalgó felé megyek. Az viszont már telitalálat, azonban jó páran vannak még ott rajta kívül: Akane, Satsuki, Akira és legnagyobb meglepetésemre Rei. Ezúttal egyéniben unoznak, Nekem pedig egy pillanatra meginog a bátorságom, pláne mikor mind az öten tisztelegnek nekem, és Zero szemeiben nem látok többet a puszta közönynél.   
– Zero, beszélhetnénk, négyszemközt? – kérdezem, ő azonban oda sem figyel rám. Nyelek egyet. – Ez parancs! – mondom szigorúbb hangon, mire egy nehéz sóhajjal kísérve feláll, és kijön velem a folyosóra.  
– Zero, én… – kezdeném, de sarkon fordul, és ott hagy. Valami furcsát érzek a mellkasomnál, mintha valaki teljes súllyal ránehezedett volna, nyomasztó és ijesztő az érzés. Nehezen veszem a levegőt, és csak egy kis idő elteltével veszem észre, hogy megállás nélkül folynak a könnyeim.


	13. 2014. szeptember 9.

Napok óta ez megy. Próbálom elérni Zerot, beszélni vele, de kerül, és már lassan minden lehetőséget kiaknáztam. Akanének igaza volt: csendes, néma szakítás lesz ez. De ha legalább Zeron látszana valami, hogy egy kicsit is fáj neki, ami történt, azonban semmi. Ugyanúgy viselkedik társaságban, mint eddig, azzal a különbséggel, hogy felém se szagol.  
Amikor elsírtam magamat a folyosón a minap, azt hittem, csak egy pillanatnyi gyengeség volt a részemről, viszont mikor aznap este lefeküdtem aludni, újból könnyezni kezdtem. Már lassan hozzászokok ahhoz, hogy esténként egy csomag zsebkendővel fekszem le, holott érzem, hogy ez nincs rendben, hogy valahogy rá kell vennem Zerot arra, hogy beszéljük meg.  
Akanét is kerülöm, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok elviselni a kérdő tekintetét, pedig szerintem pontosan tudja, miért hívtam ki Zerot a társalgóból. Elég, ha sejti a kudarcot, nem akarom még elismerni is előtte, hogy valószínűleg elveszítettem Zerot.  
Már ismerős a fájdalom, amit érzek, mégis más. Hasonlít a gyászhoz, amit a bátyám elvesztésekor éreztem, azonban a tőr mégsem döfi át a szívemet, hanem csak megállás nélkül, lassan forog benne. Gyötrelmes, tompa fájdalom ez, lassú méreg. Bárcsak vége lenne már!  
Az irodámban ülök, és mindennel foglalkozom, csak az októberi terepgyakorlattal nem. A két név még mindig függőben van, habár erősen gondolkozom azon, hogy Akirát teszem magam mellé. Addig sem gyötörne az, hogy bár Zero alig egy karnyújtásnyira van tőlem, mégsem ölelhetem át, csókolhatom a nyakát, érezhetem az ujjait a hajamban. Mindent megadnék azért, ha csak egy futó pillanatra érhetnénk egymáshoz.  
Savanyú gondolataimból kopogás zökkent ki, és csak remélem, hogy nem Akane az. Szerencsém van, azonban a belépő katona látványától szinte leesik az állam. Rei talán még sosem jött be az irodámba magától, csak ha hívattam valami miatt, így csak nehezen tudom palástolni a meglepettségemet.  
– Uram! – tiszteleg, majd becsukja az ajtót maga mögött és az asztalom elé lép. A hangja eddig mély volt és határozott, most azonban ellágyul. – Már régen nem jártam itt csak úgy – sóhajt fel.  
Mindketten tudjuk, mire gondol. A bátyám halála előtt rengeteget jött ide ő is meg én is, és segítettük, ahogy csak tudtuk. Összeszorítom a számat és az előttem fekvő dossziéra nézek.  
– Igazából azért jöttem, hogy megköszönjem – kezdi. – Akira ma reggel elmondta, hogy tudsz rólunk, és mégsem teszel semmit. Onnantól pedig már összeálltak a dolgok.  
Kérdőn pillantok fel rá. Mégis miről beszél? Mit akar mondani pontosan megköszönés címszó alatt? Reit mindig is nehezen tudtam megérteni, így az asztalomra könyökölök, a fejemet a megtámasztom a kezeimen. Ez hosszú lesz.  
– Satsuki és Akane. Te és Zero – sorolja, az arca közömbös. Nekem pedig kikerekednek a szemeim. Mégis honnan tud ennyi mindent?  
– Rei, ezeket..? – teszem fel a kérdést, mire lebiggyeszti az ajkait.  
– Leülhetek? – int a pad felé, én pedig bólintok. Odamegy, és a lábára könyökölve vizslat.  
– Akane akármennyire is jó pókerarcban, ha az ember sokáig figyeli, észreveszi, ahogy Satsukire néz, akin még ennél is könnyebb észrevenni, mennyire odavan érte. De ezt gondolom, nem kell bemutatnom neked. Ti ketten viszont egész jól titkoltátok idáig. Feltűnt, hogy kerülöd Zerot és ő is téged, nem beszéltek már egymással, és Akira szerint unozni se mész el esténként – magyarázza.  
– De másoknak miért nem tűnik fel? – terelek. Nem akarok reagálni a mondandójának a fő pontjára, de már értem, a bátyám miért kedvelte annyira. Rei nem csak a legjobb katona, hanem rendkívül okos is.  
– Mert nem figyelnek oda rátok. Viszont az már szemet szúrhat nekik, hogy nem beszéltek Zeroval. A megszokott dolgokat nem firtatják, de ha változás következik be, a kíváncsiság is színre lép. Szóval? Mit nem tudtok megoldani?  
Idegesen hátradőlök a székemen.  
– Tisztára olyan vagy, mint Akane! Mindketten beletúrtok a magánéletembe, mintha ez olyan nagyon természetes lenne – fintorgok. Rei elmosolyodik, majd feláll a padról.  
– Ismerlek, Saku. Nem adod fel ilyen könnyen. Küzdj, mert a végén még csalódok benned – kommentálja, és köszönés nélkül sétál ki az irodámból. Egy darabig rágom a szám belsejét, ám mielőtt még kiserkenne a vérem, felpattanok a székemből, és elpakolok. Nem azért teszem, hogy Rei belém vetett hitét helyre állítsam. Nem is magamért, nem is Zeroért, hanem kettőnkért, így amikor elkapom a folyosón, és ráncigálni kezdem a szobám felé, annyira dúl bennem az adrenalin, hogy hiába nehezebb, magasabb és erősebb nálam, az első meglepetését követő felocsúdás után is könnyű szerrel lököm be az ajtón, rá az ágyamra, ahol aztán fölé telepszem.  
– Most pedig végre idefigyelsz rám! – zihálom, Zero pedig abbahagyja az ellenem való viaskodást, és csak unottan bámul fel rám. Érzem a mellkasomban a nyomást, mégsem törődök vele.  
– Sajnálom! Sajnálom, amiket mondtam neked, és legszívesebben visszaszívnám az egészet, mert csak hirtelen felindulásból történt, és bár néha igen, zavar a maszkod, ez semmi ahhoz képest, amit irántad érzek.  
Várok. Aztán Zero leránt magához, és szorosan átölel. Megszorítom a vállát.  
– Szeretlek. Ha majd egyszer elmegyünk a seregből, leveszem a maszkot, és annyiszor és úgy csókolsz meg, ahogy csak akarod, rendben?  
Hümmögök egyet, majd vigyorogva a nyakába csókolok.  
– Nagyon hiányoztál – suttogom, és még engem is meglep, milyen könnyedén mondom ki az érzéseimet. Felkönyökölök, Zero szemeit figyelem. Boldog, akárcsak én.  
– Mit szólnál, ha ma mindenkit lealáznánk unoban, aztán aludnánk? Csak szeretnék melletted feküdni, kíváncsi vagyok, milyen – motyogom, az ujjaim közben Zero egyenruhájával babrálnak. Fújtat egyet, majd megfordít minket, és a hajamat simogatja.  
– De most is csak fekszünk – kuncogja. – Szóval, milyen?  
– Jó. El tudnék így aludni – jegyzem meg. Zero megcsípi az oldalamat, mire felszisszenek. Ennyit arról, hogy ebéd előtt alszok egyet vele. Hirtelen felül, és magával húz, egyenesen az ölébe ültet, a kezei a hasamon pihennek, ami ebben a pillanatban kordul meg. Zero felhorkant, mire megcsípem a kézfejét, persze csak finoman.  
– Na, elviszlek kajálni, mielőtt még éhen veszel itt nekem – mondja, a hangjából hallom, ahogy vigyorog, aztán hirtelen ölbe kap, és feláll. Döbbenten kapaszkodok a nyakába, és valószínűleg rendkívül jót szórakozhat az arckifejezésemen.  
– Ha ki mersz így lépni velem a szobámból, visszaküldelek a klotyók mellé! – fenyegetőzöm, de Zero pár lépés után letesz az ajtó előtt, és egy gálánsnak szánt mozdulattal kinyitja előttem.  
– Nehéz a segged ahhoz, hogy odáig elcipeljem.  
Szinte meg sem lepi, amikor a gyomrába öklözök, továbbra is ott van az a pajkos csillogás a szemében, ahogy az étkező felé megyünk, és bár idegesít, valamilyen szinten kimondhatatlanul örülök, hogy már nincs köztünk ellentét.


	14. 2014. szeptember 15.

Mióta kibékültem Zeroval, minden visszatért a régi kerékvágásba. Meglátogat munka közben, együtt kártyázunk Akanéékkel és minden este a szobámban vár. Azonban egy valami változott. Ez pedig Rei, aki azóta napi szinten meglátogat az irodámban. Van, amikor csak ül a padon, és olyan, mintha egyedül lennék, van, amikor beszélget is velem. Nem kerül szóba, mégis ott lebeg a levegőben kimondatlanul a bátyám szelleme, aki anno összekötött bennünket. Viszont minden egyes beszélgetésünknél egyre inkább erősödik bennem egy gondolat, amit még saját magamnak is nehezen ismerek be. Aztán Rei, mintha csak olvasna a gondolataimban, megelőzi a kérdéseimet, és magától kezd el mesélni, én pedig csak hallgatom őt.  
– Kyoukival egyszerre kerültünk a századba, bár először nem tulajdonítottunk egymásnak túl nagy jelentőséget. Két újonc a sok közül, neki ott volt pár ismerőse is. Aztán valahogy egymásra találtunk. Ő szokatlan volt a hirtelenszőkére festett haja miatt, nekem pedig a piercingjeim szúrtak szemet másoknak – az ujjaival közben öntudatlanul is megpiszkálja a szája alatti fémdarabokat –, szóval, amikor közös szobába kerültünk, nem ellenkeztünk. A bátyád csókolt meg engem először, amikor kettesben voltunk a szobában, utána pedig jó ideig csak lopott csókokból állt a kapcsolatunk. De minden megváltozott, amikor Kyouki százados lett, olyanok voltunk, akárcsak te meg Zero, csak ő sokkal szenvedélyesebb, hirtelenebb. Még most is hiányzik, de Akirával… Vele végre megnyugodtam, és ha éjszaka felkelek, már nem Kyoukit keresem magam mellett tudva, hogy úgysem találom meg.  
Vegyes érzésekkel hallgatom Reit. A hangjából érződik, hogy mennyire szerette a bátyámat, hiába talált rá most Akirára, amit Kyouki iránt érzett az több, mint amit valaha is el tudnék képzelni.  
– Köszönöm, hogy szeretted őt – mosolygok Reire, aki csak biccent egyet, és már állna fel a padról, hogy elmenjen, de úgy érzem, még nem elégítette ki a kíváncsiságomat.   
– És Akira? Vele hogy történt? – kérdezem, mire Rei felkacag és visszahuppan a padra.   
– Még mindig hihetetlenül kíváncsi vagy! – nevet. – Azt hittem csak újabb öt újoncról van szó, akiknek fogom a kezüket, amíg be nem illeszkednek. Rutta, Kyohei, Shunsuke és Toui pontosan olyanok voltak, amilyenre számítottam, de Akira a lelkesebb fajtába tartozott. Mindig kérdezett, feszülten figyelt és folyamatosan pörgött, akárcsak most. Úgy nézett rám, olyan tekintettel, hogy nem tudtam, mitévő legyek. Aztán kettesben maradtunk a társalgóban sakkozni, és olyan könnyedén sikerült az ujjai köré csavarnia, hogy végül megcsókoltam.  
Miközben Rei mesél, valahogy mindent könnyedén el tudok képzelni, de van még valami, amivel teljessé tenném a képet.   
– Amikor kificamodott a bokája, már vele voltál? – nézek fel Reire, aki időközben felállt és az asztalom elé jött.  
– Igen. Utána sokat aludt nálam, figyeltem rá, amíg felépült – mosolyodik el, majd a zsebébe nyúl és letesz egy borítékot az asztalomra, akárcsak Akane a múltkor.   
– Igazából ma ezért jöttem. De örülök, hogy tudtam veled beszélni. Legközelebb feltétlenül meséld el, hogyan jöttetek össze Zeroval – vonja fel a szemöldökét, majd kisétál az irodámból. Nem sokkal később én is követem, és a társalgóba megyek. Nem lep meg, hogy ott találom, az már annál inkább, amit látok.  
Zero az egyik sarokban ül és egy doboz baracklevet szürcsöl szívószálon át, ebben semmi különös nincs, de Akane Satsuki vállára hajtott fejjel kártyázik Akira ellen, aki Rei lábai között ülve próbál megszabadulni a lapjaitól. A halántékomon érzem, ahogy kidagad egy ér, és bár nem szokásom, üvölteni kezdek.  
– Attól még, hogy a szobában lévők tudnak egymás kapcsolatairól, még nem kéne kályhapartit tartani! Bárki más is benyithatott volna!   
Akane felemeli a fejét Satsuki válláról, aki riadtan néz engem, Akira pedig mocorogni kezd Rei ölében, aki viszont nem engedi szabadulni, hanem még a hátának is támasztja a homlokát.  
– Meg vagy sértve, amiért nem hívtunk meg, és így vezeted le a dühödet? – szólal meg Zero a sarokban, hallom a hangján, hogy mulattatja a kifakadásom. Megrázom felé a mutatóujjamat, majd közvetlenül eléje állok.  
– Ismerd el, hogy jogos volt! – sziszegem.  
Zero vállat ránt, majd befejezvén a baracklevet, az asztala melletti kukába dobja az üres dobozt.  
– Jogosnak jogos volt, de alapja nemigen volt. A többiek az étkezőben vagy a pályákon vannak ilyenkor, rajtunk kívül senki sem jár a társalgóba, csak Ruttáék, de ők ebédet készítenek.  
– És ha mégis?   
– Ha mégis, akkor ott a zsebedben a kulcs, zárj be és szálljunk be kártyázni.  
Vörös fejjel megyek az ajtóhoz, amit aztán kulcsra zárok, és csípőre tett kézzel a középső nagy asztal mellé állok.   
– És hogyhogy így összegyűltetek? – kérdezem, azonban mielőtt választ kapnék, Zero leránt maga mellé egy székre és összekulcsolja a kezünket.   
– Bejöttem és elmondtam, hogy mindent tudok – von vállat Rei, majd átemeli Akirát egy másik székre, mintha csak egy könnyű tollpihe lenne.  
– Mindent? – vonom fel a szemöldökömet. Rei bólint, én pedig hirtelen nagyon érdekesnek találom a Zeroval összekulcsolt kezeinket. Pedig annyit gürcöltünk, hogy Satsukivel is elhitessük az ellenkezőjét, erre tessék, most már négy ember tudja. Amikor felnézek, egyből Zero tekintetét keresem, aki egy aprót szorít a kezemen. Szóval neki nem gond. Akkor nekem se, ha mind a hatan meg tudjuk őrizni egymás titkát, akkor rendben leszünk.  
– Osztasz? – nézek Satsukire, aki úgy tűnik hamar túllendült azon, hogy ha úgy vesszük, akkor meg lett vezetve, és hamarosan újból átélhetem a csapatos unozás izgalmait. A többiek mernek önmaguk lenni játék közben, vállalva az érzéseiket, így amikor Akanéék győznek, Satsuki mindig kap egy puszit, Akira pedig lassacskán visszavándorol Rei ölébe, ezúttal féloldalasan, hogy mindketten tudjanak a játékra figyelni. Csak én nem merek lépni semmit Zero felé, vagy legalábbis, nem tudom, mit kéne tennem. Aztán egy idő után Zero vállára hajtom a fejemet, és még sikerül elcsípnem Rei bátorító mosolyát, amikor Akanéék újabb győzelmet aratnak. Még mindig nem merek teljesen megnyílni mások előtt, és úgy kezelni a kapcsolatomat Zeroval, ahogy a többiek teszik, de egy idő után már egészen jól érzem magamat, és kissé csalódott vagyok, amiért menni kell ebédelni.   
Kissé lemaradunk a többiektől Zeroval, és amikor ők bekanyarodnak a folyosón, a falhoz nyomom őt, és a nyakába csókolok. Egyből átkarolja a derekamat és ő is a nyakamra hajol, ahol aztán gyengéden megcirógatja az ütőerem mentén a bőrt.   
– Édes voltál – suttogja. – Legszívesebben én is az ölembe rántottalak volna, de majd ma este.  
– Mit tervezel? – mormogom.  
– Zuhany, természetesen együtt, aztán kiülünk az ablakodba nézni a csillagokat, mint tegnap este, jó?   
Bólintok, aztán hagyom, hogy puszit nyomjon a homlokomra.


	15. 2014. szeptember 30.

Ez az utolsó lazább napunk, holnap már megyünk a terepgyakorlatra. Végül Zero velem van, Akira pedig Reijel, akinek mostanában újból több figyelmet szentelek, és talán még sosem láttam ennyit mosolyogni. A többi katona is egyre izgatottabb, mindenki várja már a holnapot, főleg az újoncok, ők még sosem voltak ősszel terepen, és bár hasonló a dolog, mint anno szeptemberben, itt most nagyobb egységekben mozgunk és több célpont is van, ráadásul színekhez kötve. A színeket ma reggeli után ki is húztuk egy bödönből, és most minden csapatnak annyi a dolga, hogy készítsen valamiféle tervet a holnapi napra. Ez nem valami nagy dolog, a többség nem is vesz részt benne. Csak én, Akane, Zero és Satsuki ülünk össze a társalgóban, hogy megvitassuk a holnapi napot.  
– Szerintem oszoljunk kisebb csapatokra – veti fel Akane, ujjai a térképen táncolnak. Bólintok, és átveszem a szót.  
– Megpróbáljuk párfős csapatokban megszerezni tíz kiszászlót. Utána már mehetünk az ellenfelek területére, és miközben öten védik a mi nagyzászlónkat, a többi csapatot szépen leszereljük – magyarázom. Miután egyetértünk abban, hogy ez egy hatásos terv, mindenki a dolgára megy, és a nap többi részét úgy töltjük, ahogy egy átlagos pihenőnapot szoktunk.   
Este takarodó után indulok csak el az irodámból a szobám felé, és remélem, hogy Zero még nem feküdt le nélkülem aludni. Arra azonban nem számítok, hogy a szobám ajtaja előtt áll, a karján két törülköző.   
– Egy utolsó randi a terepgyakorlat előtt? – kérdezi, mire bólintok, és megindulunk a fürdő felé. Így neveztük el azokat a hetente párszor előforduló alkalmakat, amikor egy közös fürdő után kiülünk az ablakomba nézni a csillagokat. Tényleg olyan, mintha randin lennék Zeroval, és mióta ezt bevezettük, kevesebbszer fekszünk le egymással. Utoljára talán egy hete hagytam neki, hogy elcsábítson, de azt az alkalmat nem fogom elfelejteni, ahogy az eddigieket sem.   
A zuhanyzókhoz érve levetkőzünk, majd miután magunkra zárjuk a kabint, megengedem a vizet, és az apró helyiséget hamarosan forró vízgőz tölti meg. Zeroval megmosdatjuk egymást, ő külön figyelmet szentel a derekamnak, a kidomborodó csípőcsontjaimnak, ám ebben semmi erotikus töltet nincs. Bevallottan az a kedvenc pontja rajtam, én pedig ugyanígy előnyben részesítem a mellkasát borító izmokat.   
Miután letusoltunk, magunkra csavarjuk a törölközőket, és a koszos egyenruhákkal a kezünkben visszalopózunk a szobámba. Zeronak már saját pizsamája van a szekrényemben, így miután felveszi a galléros, sötétszürke felsőt és a nadrágot, választok magamnak valamit. A kezem ügyébe akad a pizsama, amit még anyu küldött nekem szülinapomra, és felsóhajtok. Zerora nézek, a szeme melletti mosolyráncokból már látom, hogy tudja, mi következik.   
– Csak azért, mert szereted, mikor ez van rajtam! – mondom, majd felveszem a kék színű, macimintás pizsamámat. Zero felkuncog, mielőtt magához húzna, és homlokon csókolna.   
– Azért szeretem, mert ilyenkor meg nem mondanám, hogy százados vagy. Olyan vagy, mint Saku, a férfi, akit szeretek – suttogja, aztán végighúzza a maszkját a nyakamon, és elenged, hogy felnyalábolja a takarómat. Közben az ablakhoz lépek és kinyitom. Visszafordulok a még mindig nyitott szekrényemhez, kiveszek egy plédet, majd a párkányra terítem. Zero felül rá, maga mellé gyűri a takarót, és felsegít először maga mellé, majd az ölébe. Elfészkelem magam, ő pedig magunkra húzza a takarót, és a vállamra hajtja a fejét, a karjai körülölelik a derekamat.   
A csillagok apró, fényes pontokként izzanak a mélykék égen, a hold vékony sarlója pedig lágy fénybe burkolja a tájat.   
– Gyönyörű – motyogom, Zero pedig megböki a nyakamat a maszkjával.   
– Te gyönyörűbb vagy – suttogja, mire halkan felnevetek.  
– Ez nyálas volt – jegyzem meg, holott legbelül imponál a dolog, és kissé zavarba is jövök tőle.   
Egy darabig néma csendben ülünk, nézzük a csillagokat, a sötét, mégis fényes égboltot. Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy az ablakomból ilyen jól látni, amíg Zero nem hívta fel rá a figyelmemet.   
Mozgolódok kicsit az ölében, majd az ujjaimat összekulcsolom az övéivel, amelyek a hasamon pihennek. Aztán a keze elkezd lefelé csúszni, a hüvelykje már néhány centivel a köldököm alatt, amikor elfordítom a felsőtestemet, hogy ránézhessek, és komoly arccal szegezem az ujjaimat a halántékának, pisztolyt formázva belőlük.  
– Vidd csak feljebb a mancsodat! – parancsolom, a hangom kissé fenyegető, Zero azonban vidáman csillogó szemekkel engedelmeskedik nekem. Komolyan vesz és mégsem.   
– Pont neked nincs hozzá kedved? – cukkol.   
– Nincs – vallom be. – Ma nincs. De ha holnap este visszaérünk, nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem pótoljuk be.   
– Nagyon helyes – sóhajtja. – Van tipped, kik fognak nyerni?   
Megvonom a vállamat, de közben lázasan gondolkozom, vajon melyik egységben lesz olyan jó a csapatmunka, hogy elsőként legyenek készen. Végül megtalálom az egészben a kulcsszót, és már tudom a választ.  
– Rei. Vele van Akira és Rutta, ha a többiek látják, milyen jól dolgoznak együtt ők hárman, biztos hamar összekovácsolódik a csapat. Pedig még néhány problémásabb katonát is kért magához, hogy ne legyen annyi előnye, de hiába. Profi.   
– Akkor hogyhogy mégis te lettél a százados? – kérdezi Zero, miközben megigazítja rajtam a takarót, kezdek fázni. – Várj, előbb menjünk be, a lábaid már biztos jéghidegek – találja ki a gondolataimat.   
Besegít a szobámba, majd együtt elrámolunk és becsukjuk az ablakot. Befekszem az ágyamba, és a plafont kezdem el bámulni, miközben Zero leül mellém, és az ölébe veszi a lábaimat, majd a két tenyere közé fogja őket. A keze forró, jól esik az érintése.  
– Rei nem akarta vállalni – válaszolok végül a nemrégiben feltett kérdésre. – Lehet nekem se kellett volna – sóhajtok fel, mire Zero megnyomkodja a lábamat. Felszisszenek.  
– Ha csak miattam nem vállalnád, akkor buta vagy, Saku. Kiváló százados vagy.   
Összeszorítom a számat és elfordítom a fejemet.   
– Néha nagyon utállak – morgom, mire Zero elengedi a lábaimat, és fölém mászik.   
– Tényleg? – suttogja, a maszkja már a nyakamnál.  
– Igen – makacsolom meg magam. – Nem hagysz tisztán gondolkozni, és miattad fontolgatom azt is, hogy nem hosszabbítok a szolgálati időmön.   
Zero ekkor mellém gördül, a szoba sötét homályában látom, ahogy csillognak a szemei, mielőtt magához húzna.   
– Tudod, egyáltalán mit csinálnál, ha nem katona lennél? – teszi fel a kérdést, az ujjai már megint a hajamban, lágyan masszírozza a fejbőrömet. Lehunyom a szemeimet.  
– Szívesen lennék orvos, mint apa, de nem tudom, bekerülnék-e egyetemre. Amikor otthon elmesélte ebéd közben, hogyan mentett meg ismét egy életet, mindig annyira büszkék voltunk rá anyával és a bátyámmal! Olyan akartam lenni, mint ő – itt megakadok, nem tudom, folytassam-e – Aztán rájöttem, hogy már kapásból van egy dolog, ami miatt nem lehetek olyan, mint apa.   
Megmarkolom Zero felsőjét, ő pedig szorosabban ölel magához. Anélkül, hogy kérdezne, válaszolok a ki nem mondott kérdésére.  
– Nekem nem lehet családom. De már azzal is megelégszek, hogy itt vagy velem.


	16. 2014. október 1./1

Reggel majdnem beadom a derekamat Zeronak egy kis szórakozásra, de néhány finom harapás után sikerül őt meggyőzni arról, hogy este még több időnk is lehet egymásra, így végül elenged, és hagyja, hogy átöltözzek.   
– Most én is sértődjek meg azon, hogy folyton kanos vagy? – kérdezem, miután eligazítottam magamon a sapkámat.   
– Csak tegnap óta – rántja meg a vállát. – De nem akarlak minden este a magamévá tenni, mert amúgy is az enyém vagy.   
Már nyitnám a számat, hogy ellenkezzek, csak az a baj, hogy tudom, hogy igaza van. Ezért inkább eléje lépek, és az ajtónak nyomom őt, az ajkaim a nyakánál cirógatják a bőrét.   
– Az lehet, hogy a tiéd vagyok. Viszont akkor te is az enyém, Zero – suttogom, majd kihasználva a meglepettségét, arrébb tolom őt, és kisétálok a szobámból.   
Legközelebb reggeli után találkozunk a század bázisa előtt, ahol a kirendelt buszok várnak minket, hogy az erdőhöz vigyenek. Miután felszállunk, tartok egy beszédet arról, hogy mennyire fontos jól teljesíteni, azonban senkinek sem kell túlhajtania magát, elég csak az egyéni maximumot hozni. Utána persze egyből levágom magamat a leghátsó ülésre Zero mellé, ahol pont takarásban vagyunk, ráadásul Akane, Satsuki és Ritsu ülnek mellettünk, így hagyom, hadd fogja a kezemet, amíg odaérünk. Veszélyes, tudom, de valamiért nem tud érdekelni, és csak akkor engedem el Zerot, amikor le kell szállnunk az erdő szélén. Tartok még egy gyors eligazítást, hogy kinek hol van a bázisa, és hogy sípszóra indulunk, aztán elindulunk megkeresni az egységemmel a mi nagyzászlónkat.   
– Oké, akkor öten itt maradnak, Akane vezetésével. Kisebb egységekben mozogjunk, ha megvannak a kiszászlók, akkor induljatok az ellenséges zászlók felé. Ha kevesen vagyunk egy helyen, nehezebben vesznek minket észre – magyarázom, majd miután mindenki lenyújtott, megfújom a sípot, a hangja visszhangzik a fák között.  
Zeroval indulunk neki zászlókat keresni, a miénk a világoskék. Sokat haladunk az erdő mélye felé, és sikerül is egyet összeszednünk. Abban mindketten egyetértünk, hogy erre több úgysincs, és keresni kéne a többiek nagyzászlóit, csak van egy kis bibi. Egy tisztásra értünk, és már fogalmunk sincs, merről jöttünk.   
– Na, uram, tudja, hogyan jutunk vissza? – kérdezi Zero, a hangja kissé gúnyos. Összepréselem az állkapcsomat.  
– Fogalmam sincs – szűröm ki a fogaim között. Kissé pipa vagyok Zerora, amiért gúnyolódott velem, ugyanis a tájékozódás mindig is a gyengém volt. A falitérképen egyszerűen kiismerem magam, ha stratégiáról van szó, abban verhetetlennek tartom magam, de ha arról van szó, hogy A-ból B-be kéne jutnom, akkor teljesen leáll az agyam.   
– Amúgy is, itt minden fa ugyanolyan! – fakadok ki, körbemutatva a minket körülölelő óriásokon. Már kezdene eluralkodni rajtam a pánik, amikor Zero közelebb lép hozzám, és átkarol, a fejemet a mellkasára húzza, és csitítani kezd.   
– Higgadj le egy kicsit, aztán próbáljunk meg együtt kikeveredni innen, oké?   
A hangja lágy és kellemes, ahogy egyre több időt töltök a mellkasára hajtott fejjel, úgy kezd csillapodni a szívverésem. Zero nem beszél, csak a hátamat simogatja, én pedig egy idő után a felsőjébe markolok, és felemelem a fejemet. A nyakába csókolok és lehunyom a szememet, Zero szorosabban ölel magához. Aztán megmerevedek.   
Kattanás. Mint mikor felhúzzák a pisztolyt. Majd még egy és még egy. Körbevettek minket.  
– Kezeket fel! – harsan a parancs oroszul. Elengedem Zerot és felemelem a karjaimat, majd egy pillantásommal elérem, hogy ő is így tegyen. Nem harcolhatunk, pláne így, hogy semmi fegyverünk nincsen. Tíz orosz katona vesz minket körbe, egyikőjük, aki az imént szólalt meg a rangjelzésekből ítélve ezredes lehet. Hiába, a tíz kilométer távolság sem volt elég ezeknek a rohadékoknak.   
– Nocsak! Úgy tűnik, a japán sereg már nem törődik azzal, kiket helyez a felsőbb pozíciókba, úgy tűnik, az asszonyokat is belevonják – röhög a pofámba a majd két méter magas ezredes. Összeszorítom a számat. – Igor, Nikolai, fogjátok le őket!   
Két katona mozdul felénk, az egyik fürgébben, mint a másik, és elém lépve görcsösen fenekembe markol. Maga felé ránt, az ujjai fájdalmasan mélyednek a bőrömbe. Felszisszenek és elönt a szégyen, amiért ez történik velem, amiért Zero is látja, és legszívesebben elmenekülnék ezelől az undorító alak elől. Egy darab húsnak érzem magam a kiéhezett oroszlánok között.   
– Formás asszonyok, mi? – sziszegi oroszul, azonban a társa még nem fogja elég szorosan Zerot, így a keze kiszabadul, és egy határozott csapással töri ketté az én lefogásomra küldött katona légcsövét, akinek a keze olyan hirtelen tűnik el rólam, ahogy jött, de az érintése még éget. A vére egy része a kabátomra fröccsen. Hitetlenkedve meredek Zerora, a szeme lángol a dühtől, ahogy a holttestet nézi, miközben a hozzá küldött katona próbálja őt újból lefogni. Aztán rám néz, a tekintete pedig megváltozik. Olyan gyengédséggel figyel, hogy muszáj lehajtanom a fejemet. Ez az idióta még a végén megöleti magát a szemem láttára!   
– Levegyük a maszkját ennek a kismajomnak, uram? – bök Zero feje felé az egyik őt lefogó katona.  
Az ezredes úgy tűnik, megfontolja a dolgot, sőt, ő lép közelebb Zerohoz, és ragadja meg az állát.   
– Biztos csúnya egy pofád lehet! Nem akarom, hogy elrontsa az embereim kedvét – nevet fel, majd sarkon fordul.   
– Hozzátok őket a kiskamionhoz! Majd később eldöntöm, mi legyen velük – parancsolja, aztán fintorogva a hullára bök. – Takarítsátok el ezt a mocskot!   
Felnézek Zerora, akinek a szemében még mindig valami eddig nem látott sötétség tombol, ahogy az oroszokra mered, így elkapom róla a tekintetemet, és inkább a földre szegezem. Az orosz fogság kegyetlen, ezt pontosan tudom. Még csak nem is a körülmények, ó nem. Inkább az, hogy a túlélők száma általában nulla, és szerintem ezt a statisztikát mi sem fogjuk feljebb tornászni. Zero az egyik legerősebb ember, akit ismerek, de még két orosz katona szorítása is képes őt elnyomni. Akárcsak Japán és Oroszország, csak kicsiben: könnyűszerrel tipornak el minket.   
A katonák bilincsbe vernek, ahogy a kiskamionhoz érünk, majd az oldalához állítanak minket, háttal az erdőnek. Miközben a járművet bámulom, csak egy dolog zakatol a fejemben, a tenyereim izzadnak: az ezredes sumákolt. Meg fognak minket ölni. Nem merek Zerora pillantani, se a másik irányba, de még lefelé és felfelé sem. Csak a kamion oldalát bámulom, a szívverésem az egekben.   
De várnak, amíg az ezredes megérkezik.  
– Dobjátok be őket a raktérbe! – adja ki a parancsot. Engem löknek be elsőként, ahogy a fejem a fémpadlót éri, élből felszisszenek. A lüktető fájdalom még akkor sem múlik, amikor ránk zárják az ajtót, a kiskamion pedig útnak indul az erdő göröngyös talaján. Próbálok felkönyökölni, és a sötétben kivenni Zero alakját. Amikor a szemem hozzászokik a sötétséghez, megindulok feléje, de egy zökkenőnél újból beverem a fejemet.   
Ekkor két összebilincselt kéz nyúl az enyéim felé, és Zero magához húz. Valahogy sikerül a lábai közé szenvednem magam, ő pedig homlokon csókol.   
– Nem lesz semmi baj – suttogja.


	17. 2014. október 1./2

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig rohadunk a kamionban, amikor egyszer csak megállunk. Bár Zeroval az egész úton egy szót sem szóltunk egymáshoz, és most bármennyire is szeretem és szükségem van rá, muszáj őt elengednem, mielőtt még több orosz kezdene ki velem. Zero is segít, hogy minél távolabb kerülhessek tőle, és mire a katonák kinyitják a rakteret, mi annak a két különböző pontjából nézünk fel rájuk.   
Valahogy kiszednek minket a kamionból, aztán meglátom a bázist. Olyan, akárcsak a miénk a századdal, csak nagyobb, de az atmoszférája merőben más. Mindenhol nagy a nyüzsgés, katonák masíroznak ide-oda, és mindegyikőjükből árad valamiféle kegyetlen szürkeség. Nem bírok rájuk nézni, ahogy elkezdenek vezetni közöttük a főépület felé. A hírünk már elérhetett ide, az elsuttogott szavak között többször is ott van a homokos. Összeszorul a gyomrom, és ez a szorítás még akkor sem ernyed, amikor átérünk az emberek gyűrűjén.   
A főépületbe érve meghallom az ezredes hangját és felnézek rá. Úgy ül a teremben, ahová behurcoltak bennünket, mintha ő lenne a hajdani orosz cárok egyike, maga Nagy Péter. Hatalma van felettünk és ezt pontosan tudja, úgy osztja a parancsokat, olyan fennköltséggel. De ha nem lennének rajta a rangjelzések, senki sem tisztelné. Ő más, mint a bátyám és remélem, hogy más, mint én. Az emberei nem azért tisztelik, mert példát látnak benne, hanem fenyegetést. Félik őt.   
– Dobjátok be őket egy zárkába reggelig. A bilincseket vegyétek le, és ha szökni próbálnak, azonnal lőjétek le őket – adja parancsba, és még mindig érzem az elégedett tekintetét, ahogy lyukat éget a hátamba, miközben a zárka felé taszigálnak bennünket. Ott úgy tesznek, ahogy mond. Egyszerre veszik le a bilincseinket Zeroval, majd löknek be a hideg, homályos lyukba. Ezúttal nem verem be a fejem, Zero figyel rám és felsegít a földről, egyenesen a priccsre, ami meglepően puha, és egy vastag, jó minőségűnek tűnő takaró és párna van rajta.  
– Legalább az ellátás jónak tűnik – nevetek fel, Zero azonban komoly marad.   
– Te tudsz oroszul, igaz? – kérdezi, mire bólintok. – Miket mondanak? Mik a terveik?   
El is felejtettem, hogy Zero valószínűleg nem tudhat oroszul, és ezért nem is nagyon tudta követni, mi történik körülöttünk.   
– Semmi konkrét – vonom meg a vállamat. – Reggel elővezetnek minket. Gondolom, akkor lesz a kivégzésünk.   
Zero vonásai megkeményednek a maszk alatt, a kezei ökölbe szorulnak.  
– Mocskok – jegyzi meg dühösen. – Amit az a disznó is tett veled… Nem érdekelt, hogy mit fogok kapni érte, jól esett eltörni a légcsövét annak a szemétnek.   
Arrébb húzódok, nem igazán tudok mit kezdeni Zero dühével, de aztán a tagjai elernyednek, és magához húz. Viszonzom az ölelését, egy darabig kapaszkodok beléje, aztán zörgést hallunk az ajtó felől, és elengedjük egymást, bár tudjuk, hiába. Úgyis mindenki tudja, mi van köztünk. Azonban katonák helyett csak az ajtó aljára vágott vékony résen csúszik be egy tálcányi étel, majd harsannak az orosz parancsszavak:   
– Megvacsorázni. Tizenöt perc. Utána a tálcát ugyanide vissza – mondja egy ismeretlen hang. Lefordítom Zeronak, amit mondott, ő pedig bólint, és a tálcához menve felveszi azt, majd a priccshez hozza. Az étel finomnak, jó minőségűnek tűnik.   
– Akár méreg is lehet benne – mondom két falat között. – De mindegy, mert reggel úgyis meghalunk.   
Zero visszahelyezi a tálcát, amit egyből ki is húznak, majd mellém ülve komolyan rám néz, az arcomat a kezei közé fogja.   
– Nyugodj meg, Saku! Remegsz, mióta csak itt vagyunk, és közben úgy beszélsz a halálról, mint valami kedves játszópajtásról.  
Elfordítom a tekintetemet az övétől, és az aprócska ablakra nézek, amely nem csak, hogy magasan van, hanem még jó szűk is. Már alig jön be rajta fény, jó sokáig tarthatott az út. Vajon mi lehet a többiekkel? Remélem, senki mást nem fogtak el, bár arról valószínűleg tudnánk. De Zeronak igaza van. Ha ez is az utolsó esténk, azt nem kéne cinikus kesergéssel tölteni.   
Visszanézek rá, szinte egyszerre mozdulunk a másik nyaka felé. Harapom, csókolom Zerot, miközben rutinos mozdulatokkal simogatja a bőrömet a maszkjával. Aztán eltol magától, mindketten zihálunk, és mélyen a szemembe néz, továbbra is fogja a vállaimat.   
– Ha nem halunk meg holnap, akkor is életem végéig bánnám, hogy egy ilyen helyzetben is jobban érdekelt a büszkeségem, mint te – mondja, én pedig nem tudom, mire akar kilyukadni. – Szeretném, ha levennéd a maszkomat, Saku – kéri.  
Hirtelen azt sem tudom, mitévő legyek. Tétován nyúlok a füleihez, ahová beakasztotta a maszkot, közben végig tartom a szemkontaktust. Biztatóan néz rám, én pedig nyelek egyet mielőtt óvatosan lehúznám róla az anyagot. Aztán percekig csak nézem.  
Az első, ami eszembe jut az, hogy bár megértem, miért viselte a maszkját, felfogni mégsem bírom. Az anyag egy lélegzetelállítóan helyes férfit rejtett véka alá, és most, hogy végre egyben látom Zero arcának eddig elfedett részeit azzal, amit már ismerek, azt se tudom, mitévő legyek. Az állkapcsa szögletes, az ajkai vékonyak és íveltek, azonban az arca tele van apróbb hegekkel és forradásokkal, mint akit kis karmok szaggattak széjjel. Próbálom emészteni a látványt, keresem a szavakat, de egy értelmes gondolatom sincs.  
– Csókolj meg! – suttogom végül, Zero pedig tétovázás nélkül hajol az ajkaimra. A szája tényleg annyira puha, amilyennek tűnt, bár az alsó ajkán lévő egyik heget így is tisztán érzem. A csókunk lágy és hosszú, az egész testem belebizsereg, és amint lehunyom a szemeimet, már tudom, hogy bár semmi nem biztos, ami körülöttünk van, mégis hazatértem. Percekig faljuk egymás ajkait, a karjaimat Zero nyaka köré kulcsolom, képtelen vagyok őt elengedni, és nem is akarom, mígnem végül rászánom magamat, hogy csak egy kis időre is, felhagyjak a csókunkkal.  
– Ígértem valami ma estére – motyogom, aztán egy apró csókot nyomok Zero egyik hegére, és eldöntöm a priccsen.   
– Saku – sóhajtja, ahogy az arcának minden eddigi eltakart pontját végigkövetek az ajkaimmal. – Nem tudlak mivel síkosítani.   
Elhajolok tőle és komolyan a szemeibe nézek. Még mindig alig hiszem el, hogy láthatom az arcát.  
– Hacsak nem áll le a nyáltermelésed a látványomtól, akkor ezt a kifogást meg se hallottam – kuncogok, aztán újabb csókba vonom. Zero lassan megfordít minket, hogy felettem legyen, majd gombolni kezdi az egyenruhámat. A kezeink néha egymásba gabalyodnak, ahogy egyszerre vetkőztetjük egymást, először a felsőink, majd a nadrágok és az alsók kerülnek a szűk zárka sarkába.   
– Húzd fel a lábaidat! – mormogja Zero az ajkaimra, én pedig engedelmeskedek. – Fájni fog. Biztos ezt szeretnéd?  
– Csak téged, Zero. Csak téged – suttogom, ő pedig megnyálazza az első ujját, és cirógatni kezdi vele a bejáratomat. Felnyögök az érzéstől, majd óvatosan belém csúsztatja az ujját. Hiába, ez azért teljesen más, mint eddig. A vállába karmolok, és olyan erősen szorítom össze a szemeimet, hogy még egy könnycsepp is kigördül.   
– Nagyon rossz? Kivegyem? – kérdezi Zero, miközben az orromat csókolgatja.   
– Nem – préselem ki magamból. – Csináld csak. Jobb lesz.   
Végül nincs igazam, a tágítás végig gyötrelmesen fáj, de nem hagyom, hogy leálljon vele. Viszont Zero ügyesen próbálja terelni a figyelmemet a fájdalomról, és amíg csókol, egy idő után már alig érzékelem azt a szörnyű feszítést. Aztán belém hatol, a világ pedig megszűnik létezni számomra. Csak Zerot érzem, magamban, magam körül, ahogy a karjai ölelnek és finoman mozog bennem.   
Nem tudom, mikor következik be az a pont, amikor két csók között könnyezni kezdek, tudván, hogy ez az utolsó, hogy együtt lehetünk, de Zero minden egyes könnyemet felitatja az ajkaival vagy az ujjaival. Boldog vagyok, hiába lebeg a fejünk felett Damoklész kardja.


	18. 2014. október 2.

Reggel Zero karjai között ébredek, és egy pillanatra mintha újra a szobámban lennénk, várva, hogy végre hét legyen, és mehessünk reggelizni, aztán kitisztul a kép. Elsőként Zero maszk nélküli, hegekkel borított arca döbbent rá, hogy ez már egy másik valóság, egy újabb, rémesebb, amelyben bármikor ránk törhetnek az orosz őrök, hogy az ezredes elé hurcoljanak minket.  
– Zero – motyogom, és megcsókolom az állát. – Fel kéne öltöznünk.  
Zero azonban ignorálja, amit mondok, és szenvedélyes, lassú csókba von.  
– Fájsz odalent? – kérdezi, miután nagy nehezen elszakadunk egymástól. Eldöntöm oldalra a fejemet, mire felsóhajt.  
– Nagyon?  
– Nem, de ha huzamosabb ideig ülnöm kell, akkor gondban leszek – nevetem el magam.  
Lassan kimászunk az ágyból, összeszedjük a ruháinkat és felöltözünk. Zero már nyúlna a maszkja felé, de elkapom a csuklóját és megrázom a fejemet.  
– Ne! Legalább amíg nem jönnek értünk, addig hadd lássalak! – kérem tőle. Egy darabig néz engem, aztán lehajol és megcsókol.  
– Milyen kár – suttogja két csók között –, hogy ilyen keveset csókolhattalak.  
– Ne mondj ilyeneket – lehelem. – Ha létezik túlvilág, akkor még ott is velem lehetsz.  
Zero felnevet, aztán leülünk a priccsre, ahol az ölébe húz.  
– Olyan kis pukkancs voltál, amikor megismertelek! – dörgöli össze az orrunkat, majd felkuncog. – Azt hittem, csak két cél lebeg a szemed előtt: a fegyelmezett katonák és a tiszta vécék.  
Nem bírom megállni, elnevetem magam, és csillogó szemekkel nézek Zerora.  
– Ennyire egyszerűnek tűntem? – nyújtom ki rá a nyelvemet, ő pedig bólint, de tudom, hogy csak ugrat.  
– Egy gyönyörű férfi kellemetlen jellemmel. Aztán egyre közelebb engedtél magadhoz, és hidd el, hogy nem egyszer átkoztam a döntéseimet, amiért ezt a nyavalyás maszkot kell hordanom.  
A hangja se perc alatt megy át vidámból komolyba, én pedig nem bírom megállni, muszáj feltennem a kérdést, ami tegnap este óta foglalkoztat.  
– Hogyan szerezted a sebeket? – kérdezem, az ujjaimmal közben lágyan végigsimítok az ajkán lévő hegen.  
– Ezt jobb, ha nem tudod – sóhajtja. – Nem akarom, hogyha túléljük, utána egész életedben kerülj engem, és azt szeretném, ha azért szeretnél, aki most vagyok, és nem gyűlölnél azért, aki évekkel ezelőtt voltam.  
Az ajkaimat az övéire tapasztom, és egy darabig nem mozdulok, csak csókolom.  
– Soha nem tudnálak gyűlölni – suttogom –, de ha ezt szeretnéd, akkor legyen. Szeretlek, Zero.  
– Én is szeretlek, Saku – motyogja, és már újból hajolnék az ajkaira, amikor zörgést hallunk az ajtó felől. Egyből felpattanok Zero öléből, hogy a priccs túlsó felére ülhessek, ő pedig rutinos mozdulattal kapja fel a maszkját.  
Amikor az oroszok bemasíroznak, egy szót sem szólnak hozzánk, csak újból bilincsbe vernek minket, és kitaszigálnak a zárkából. Most felemelt fővel nézem végig az utunkat, ahogy visszavisznek a terembe, ahol az ezredes már-már ugyanúgy ül, ahogy tegnap is. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy takarodó után, amíg senki sem látja, idejön, és élvezi a hatalmát, ami ugyan mulandó, mégis mindennél büszkébb rá. Ostoba, aki az alázatot még hírből sem ismeri. Mindent megadnék, csakhogy ne egy ilyen félkegyelmű keze által kelljen meghalnom, de tudom, hogy ezt a feladatot úgyis az egyik emberére fogja bízni. Vajon mit tervez? Két golyó, esetleg elmetszi a torkunkat, vagy talán odakint már összeeszkábált egy akasztófát, és most csak a műsor következik?  
Sokan vannak körülöttünk, amiből arra merek következtetni, hogy igazi látványosságot, afféle prezentálását a hatalmának akar a katonák szeme láttára bemutatni. Nem csalódok. Feláll a székéből, hogy körbenézhessen az összegyűlteken, egy pillantásra sem méltat engem és Zerot.  
– Mint tudjátok, azért gyűltünk össze, mivel a mai egy igencsak különleges alkalom: japán foglyaink érkeztek, egy százados és egy közlegény. Általában utóbbiakat egyből kivégezzük, de most változás lépett fel, egy igencsak érdekes tényező, ami miatt gondolkodnom kellett. Este azonban végül megszületett a döntésem – jelenti ki büszkén, mire a tömeg tapsolni kezd. Zerora pillantok, aki elkapja a tekintetemet. Beléje kapaszkodok.  
Ekkor a mellettem álló katonák a csuklómnál kezdenek babrálni, hogy levegyék a bilincsemet. Észre se vettem, mikor adta ki az ezredes a parancsot erre, annyira el voltam foglalva azzal, hogy Zerora koncentráljak.  
– Gondolom, hallottátok a pletykákat, hogy ezt a két embert, ha élhetek ezzel a szóval, egymásba gabalyodva találtuk az erdőnél. Engem pedig igazán meghatott kettejük szerelme, így úgy döntöttem, hogy valami kellően nyálas kivégzést szánok nekik.  
A szónoklata teátrális, felfordul a gyomrom a hanglejtésétől, attól, ahogy rólam és Zeroról beszél. Legszívesebben kikaparnám a szemeit, de tudom, hogy nem lenne okos lépés nekiesni. Ha nem is én, Zero biztos megjárná. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy lehetnek az oroszok ilyen felfújt, öntelt hólyagok, és mégis miért uralják fél Japánt az ilyen szemétládák, mint ez itt előttem.  
– Adjatok pisztolyt a nőnek! – int felém az ezredes, a szemeiben lévő sötét csillanás láttán pedig elernyednek a végtagjaim. Leesik, hogy mit akar, és képtelen vagyok felfogni a dolgot. A szemeim kitágulnak, csak meredek először magam elé, majd Zerora, a térdeim megrogynak. Legszívesebben felüvöltenék, de a torkom nem engedelmeskedik, egy hang sem jön ki rajta. Ordítani akarok, küzdeni, elmenekülni ebből a valóságnak nevezett rémálomból, ám a testem nem engedelmeskedik nekem. Amikor a kezembe nyomják a pisztolyt, már látom, hogy Zeronak is leesik. Értelmetlen lenne az oroszok ellen menni, csak pár másodperccel hosszabbítanám meg az életét.  
– Hé! – ugatja felém az ezredes. A kábaságomnak ekkor vége, a helyét tompa üresség veszi át, mintha valaki elzárt volna bennem egy csapot, ami az érzéseimért felelős. – Ha megölöd, elengedünk. Ha nem, akkor halálra kínozzuk, amit végig kell nézned. Egy percet kapsz.  
Automatikusan bólintok, majd letérdelek Zeroval szemben, és már emelem a pisztolyt a halántékához, amikor észreveszek valami olyat a szemeiben, amit eddig még egyszer sem láttam: fél. Elkapom a tekintetét, és halványan rámosolygok. Az arcizmai elengednek, a tekintetében megnyugvást látok. Visszamosolyog. Kibiztosítom a pisztolyt, és ekkor beugrik a jelenet, ami két napja este történt köztünk. Ahogy az ujjaimat pisztolyként szegezem a fejéhez. Egy pillanatra lehunyom a szemeimet, és mintha az összes közösen együtt töltött perc leperegne a szemem előtt ezalatt az egy másodperc alatt: amikor először megláttam, ahogy üvöltöztem vele a vécéknél, a betegségem, a közös cigizések, az első szex, a randik, a csókjaink. Vége.  
Szeretlek, Zero.  
Meghúzom a ravaszt, Zero vére pedig szanaszét fröccsen. Odanézek, mégsem látom tisztán. Az agyam kikapcsolt, már nem gondolkozom, csak egy dolog zakatol a fejemben: van még egy golyó. A homlokomra szegezem a fegyvert, és mielőtt bárki is közbeléphetne, lövök.


End file.
